


Death Will Never Conquer

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cruenta battaglia tra due organizzazioni segrete di Vampiri - maghi che sfruttano la forza magica fornita dal sangue - viene vista dagli occhi di David, giovanissimo accolito appena reclutato tra le file dell'Internazionale e secondo Neuropate della storia recente del Conclave; questi, abbandonata la vecchia vita da mortale di Davide, scapestrato e poco incline allo studio, abbraccerà il suo importante ruolo nella guerra, tra Cronomanti e Cacciatori di vampiri, legandosi a doppio filo con quello che, Mordendolo, gli ha sottratto ben più del suo sangue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefazione

**Author's Note:**

> _Milano è il teatro della recrudescenza della lotta tra due delle più potenti organizzazioni sotterranee di maghi-guerrieri che, pur passando sotto il nome di vampiri, sono ben lontani dallo stereotipo che i mortali sono abituati a delineare. Più o meno affascinanti, più o meno dotati di capacità speciali, utilizzano il proprio potere esclusivamente in base al proprio istinto, mettendolo al servizio del Conclave Internazionale o dei Diavoli Rossi. I primi, governati dalla seducente Bedy, mirano al controllo della città attraverso la coercizione di sette personaggi di eccezionale potere che, a intervalli irregolari, si ritrovano a rivelare la loro traccia magica; perseguono la loro missione senza curarsi di altri modi per esercitare la loro influenza. I secondi, guidati dal longevo Adrian, desiderano spazzar via la presenza dell'Internazionale mediante la conquista di nove punti della città meneghina che concentrano gran parte della magia disponibile._   
>  _La cruenta battaglia tra le due organizzazioni viene vista dagli occhi di David, giovanissimo accolito appena reclutato tra le file dell'Internazionale e secondo Neuropate della storia recente del Conclave; questi, abbandonata la vecchia vita da mortale di Davide, scapestrato e poco incline allo studio, abbraccerà il suo importante ruolo nella guerra, tra Cronomanti e Cacciatori di vampiri, legandosi a doppio filo con quello che, Mordendolo, gli ha sottratto ben più del suo sangue..._
> 
> * * *

Note: Già presente un po' dovunque, dalla community "Dietro le Quinte" in poi; ma AO3 è la mia nuova casa, da qualche anno. <3

Un ringraziamento speciale a **Fae** e **Fiorediloto** , che hanno visto sgambettare i primi paragrafi di questa storia che mi lasciava terribilmente dubbioso. Se questa introduzione può vedere la luce, è anche merito vostro.

Se avete una personale visione dei vampiri che non siete disposti a barattare pena desideri omicidi, vi chiedo di non leggere questa storia: dei vampiri classici costoro hanno poco o nulla, essendo una mia personale rielaborazione che miscela (non troppo sapientemente, lo ammetto) alcune caratteristiche “tradizionali” con aspetti non convenzionali.  
Innegabile fonte di ispirazione è l’universo di role-playing _Vampire: The Masquerade_ , a cui si rifanno vagamente alcuni degli aspetti più importanti delle organizzazioni sotterranee e della tensione politico-militare; potrete trovare omaggi, citazioni e richiami a molte delle opere più note sui vampiri, da _Ravenloft_ (D &D) a _Blade_ , da _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ alle _Cronache dei vampiri_ , da _True Blood_ a _Le Notti di Salem_ , da _Charmed_ a _Supernatural_ , passando anche per un libro come _Twilight_ (che, personalmente, non mi ha dato alcuna soddisfazione – so che morivate dalla voglia di saperlo). Il problema è che i vampiri sono ovunque: scegliere uno di questi come “canone” è fare un torto a tutti gli altri contemporaneamente – tanto più che, sempre per mia modesta opinione, i più belli, vividi e “credibili” sono sempre quelli di _V:tM_ , cioè quelli che nessuno si scagazza di striscio.

Qualcuno potrebbe obiettare: perché non scrivere un racconto originale, dopo la creazione di un universo dopotutto piuttosto corposo? A queste persone rispondo: _non avete capito nulla del rp_. Non è un racconto originale. Non sarebbe mai potuto essere un racconto originale. C’è così tanto, attinto dal materiale a disposizione, dalle personalità fittizie e da quelle più conosciute, da _dichiarazioni foto azioni comportamenti whatever_ , che doveva essere così e basta. Io scrivo rp _perché sì_. E scrivo fanfiction, sceneggiature, racconti originali, [inserire genere] quando voglio e posso, sempre _perché sì_.

 **DEDICHE**  
Rigorosamente in ordine alfabetico.

Ad **Ary** : perché sotto le sue dita uno dei miei personaggi preferiti diventa magnifico, perché le invidio un talento smisurato nel genere drammatico e perché mi spaventa e mi commuove insieme ogni volta che lascia un commento.  
A **Chià** : perché le invidio tutto l’entusiasmo che a volte mi manca e la semplicità con cui si approccia al nuovo, e perché è una brava “figlia spirituale” pur restando figlia della madre Solly.  
A **Claudia** : perché le invidio il talento con la matita e la Wacom, perché ha reso inconsapevolmente vivi i personaggi ancor prima che terminassero di muoversi nel mio documento, perché è un’artista geniale e, come pure le altre persone nell’elenco, è modesta nell’esporsi.  
Alla **Juccha** : perché le invidio la forza con cui affronta ogni cosa, perché le invidio il talento della descrizione e quello del periodo puro, perché è la “figlia maggiore” e per tanti altri motivi.

Alla **Liz** , perché li ha visti crescere, perché ha sofferto in maniera che non mi sarei mai aspettato da una storia nata su una battuta cretina (“Non ti sembra che con i capelli piastrati sembri un vampiro?”), perché ha reagito in modi che riempirebbero d’orgoglio e di commozione qualunque autore, perché mi dona un pizzico della sua arte per rendere questa storia ancora più completa. Ma soprattutto, ancora una volta, _perché sì_.

E infine, naturalmente, a tutti voi che vi state sobbarcando una storia così lunga (aiutatemi a dire _ventottomila settecentoventicinque_ , vi prego). Buona lettura, e grazie.

(Nota 6/7/2014: la storia è in processo di riscrittura. Sono migliorato molto in cinque anni, e ci tengo a che l'universo alternativo cui tengo di più abbia una storia perfetta. La versione finale sarà un poco più lunga, ho una ventina di pagine di materiale inedito - e scrivo in Verdana 9. _Da qualche parte nel 2015_.)

  
(art by [lisachan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan))


	2. Uno - Crepuscolo

A differenza di tante organizzazioni sotterranee che, con l'approssimarsi del nuovo millennio, si erano sciolte o erano state annullate da lotte intestine per il potere, l'Internazionale era uscita dal Duemila, se possibile, ancora più forte; pochissime cerchie di vampiri potevano vantare più di due dozzine di membri, e alcuni di questi erano universalmente riconosciuti tra i più abili e affascinanti del mondo intero.  
L'Internazionale sfruttava da sempre a proprio vantaggio l'immagine falsa e tendenziosa che il mondo mortale aveva dei signori della notte; lungi dall'avere canini in evidenza o timori di aglio e paletti di legno, si mescolavano con facilità tra la gente, anche alla luce del giorno – sebbene evitassero le ore più calde e luminose, di solito utilizzate per un breve riposo.  
Ma un ragazzetto giovane, un novizio poco avvezzo all'arte della vampiria, questo non poteva saperlo.  
David si reggeva a fatica contro la parete di un porticato, prostrato dalla lunga veglia che lo aveva portato a passare in bianco due notti per la frenesia di essere "uno dell'Internazionale", come amava ripetere, e a non riposarsi di giorno perché trovava difficile rifuggire le antiche abitudini da umano. Si diede dello stupido, desiderando di aver ascoltato più attentamente le raccomandazioni e gli insegnamenti dei vampiri maggiori, e attese in quell'angolo all'ombra una buona idea, che si materializzò sotto forma di una sequenza di immagini: un albergo a due stelle a poca distanza da lì, alcuni biglietti delle lotterie istantanee, venti euro perduti da qualche studente nei pressi dell'università, in un vicolo. Gli ripugnava rubare del denaro al suo prossimo, dopotutto, e correre da un vicolo all'altro a passo svelto per recuperare in fretta la banconota era senz'altro un'opzione a lui assai più gradita; pochi minuti e si ritrovò in una tabaccheria, a scegliere i biglietti migliori per racimolare un po' di grana in fretta, e ancora più tardi era già lì a prenotare una stanza con pagamento anticipato.  
Esausto per l'utilizzo di troppe abilità e per la mancanza di riposo, si addormentò quasi istantaneamente, stringendosi al cuscino.  
   
Il sole era tramontato già da un pezzo quando David si svegliò di soprassalto; il telefono in camera (si stupì perfino che ci fosse un telefono, in quella che ai suoi occhi appariva come una pensione decisamente sopravvalutata) suonava già da parecchio e non accennava a smettere, e si decise ad alzare la cornetta.  
«Pronto?»  
«Signor Santon?» David rabbrividì all'udire il suo vecchio cognome. Probabilmente il portiere l'aveva decifrato dalla firma; un'imprudenza che si aggiungeva alle altre accumulate durante la giornata, si appuntò mentalmente. «C'è qualcuno per lei in attesa. Ha chiesto insistentemente di lei.»  
Sospirò, accostando una mano al ricevitore, prima di rispondere. «Grazie, me lo passi» disse, e il centralino smistò l'interlocutore che, paziente, aspettava il via libera dalla _reception_.  
«Hai saltato la convocazione» enunciò una voce tranquilla.  
«Scusami, Ibra» balbettò, ancora stordito dal brusco risveglio. «Dormivo.»  
«Sì, ce ne siamo accorti» ridacchiò. «S'è dovuto scomodare il Mister per cercarti, e al Mister scoccia scomodarsi e scoccia cercare i ragazzini per mezza Milano.»  
Il respiro di David si spezzò di colpo. Se il Mister era scontento di lui dopo neanche una settimana, poteva significare solo una cosa, e Dejan e Javi l'avevano messa bene in chiaro: _guai_. «Scusa, io... vengo subito.»  
«Ora è inutile. Resta dove sei e recupera le forze. Quando sei in ritardo per una convocazione, non cambia molto farsi aspettare dieci minuti o dieci ore. Sarai punito e io con te, a meno di una grazia.»  
«Mi dispiace» mugolò, a disagio.  
«Bah» rispose, tranquillo. «Ci vediamo dopo la mezzanotte. C'è un _briefing_.»  
Quando la comunicazione s'interruppe, David restò a lungo a guardarsi le mani, un vago senso di fallimento a devastargli la gola. Uscì dalla stanza e si ritrovò in strada, a scivolare lungo le vie del centro con quel poco di fierezza che gli era rimasta.  
   
Il problema dell'Internazionale, si disse dopo una bistecca particolarmente spessa e cotta a puntino, è che lasciano troppa libertà, e allo stesso tempo te ne lasciano troppo poca. Non che David fosse pentito di aver permesso a Ibra di Morderlo, ovviamente – i vampiri lasciano sempre libertà di scelta, anche se esercitano tutto il loro fascino e si impegnano al massimo affinché la decisione del bersaglio sia quasi scontata.  
Alcuni seducevano gli umani con il denaro. Un vampiro conosce molti modi per accumulare ingenti ricchezze, approfittando della divinazione a breve termine, che, seppur non abbastanza utile per una vera e propria preveggenza degli eventi, poteva risultare utile per sgraffignare grossi quantitativi di denaro dalle banche o, meno disonestamente, per anticipare le fluttuazioni di Borsa e cogliere così le migliori speculazioni. Quando David era solo Davide e quindi soltanto uno scapestrato diciottenne senza arte né parte che quella di tirar calci ai palloni nei campetti rionali, era stato avvicinato da un vampiro di questa categoria; riconobbe Cuchu una volta all'Internazionale, ricordando come quell'umano vestito di nero e col cranio rasato fosse in grado di sottrarre con destrezza i preziosi dal collo di facoltose e anziane signore, o i portafogli dalle tasche degli uomini d'affari.  
Altri usavano le arti dell'illusione; erbe e pozioni erano le loro migliori alleate, quando si trattava di convincere l'Obiettivo del pericolo che lo sovrastava e di come l'Internazionale potesse proteggerlo al meglio, parlando molto dei vantaggi e pochissimo del pedaggio di sangue che avrebbe dovuto pagare all'organizzazione. David non conosceva ancora tutti i membri, ma era certo di aver visto pochi vampiri-maghi nella prima cerchia e nessuno abbastanza pratico da usarla come prima tattica di approccio.  
Altri, molto più prosaicamente, ci provavano con il sesso. I maestri, laggiù, erano senz'altro Dejan e il Mister. E Davide, ovviamente, c'era cascato con tutte le scarpe, e senza neanche scomodare quei due.  
All'improvviso, una sorta di scarica elettrica attraversò la sua mente, come uno schiaffo a bruciapelo che riecheggiasse in tutto il suo corpo. David accelerò il passo, sondando rapidamente la piazza gremita di gente e individuando un paio di ombre che si rivelarono essere, invece, umani poco utili alla causa. Era nel pieno della sua prima caccia, e già aveva perso la preda.  
Vagando per le vie intorno al Duomo alla ricerca della traccia che aveva destato il suo interesse, gli sovvenne un altro tipo di flusso energetico, con un certo divertimento. Dejan aveva riso, quando lo avevano mandato da lui.  
   
 _Gli tirò su il mento, guardandolo per benino, e **rise**._  
 _“Mi aspettavo qualcosa di diverso” disse tra una risata e l'altra, con un accento fluido e orientale che Davide non seppe né poté riconoscere, impegnato com'era nell'ammirare le pareti cangianti dell'edificio e i vampiri che sembravano materializzarsi dal nulla, e a cercare con lo sguardo quello che l'aveva portato fin lì, abbindolandolo con l'attrazione fisica che lui, per gli uomini, non aveva mai provato. Prima d'allora._  
 _“Come ti chiami, ragazzino?”_  
 _“Davide” rispose, perdendosi di nuovo in quella voce avvolgente, e scuotendo all'improvviso la testa come se si fosse svegliato da un'ipnosi improvvisa. Dejan rise di nuovo e agitò la mano per aria, richiamando a sé un foglio di carta._  
 _“Devo prendere un appunto per Zlatan e avvisare Javi della buona riuscita della missione, ragazzino” gli spiegò, mentre i suoi occhi castani si perdevano sull'incanto appena compiuto e sulla penna che correva veloce, tracciando segni rapidi e illeggibili._  
 _“Bene” annuì soddisfatto Dejan, infilzando il foglio con uno spillone contro una bacheca e facendo passare un braccio intorno alle spalle dell'altro, che tremò sotto il suo tocco. “Non vuoi vedere un po' come siamo sistemati? Siamo molto meno complicati di quel che probabilmente pen-” il suo discorso si interruppe bruscamente quando si ritrovò le labbra di Davide incollate alle proprie, e le mani contro i fianchi a solleticarlo e accarezzarlo in preda a un desiderio irrefrenabile, o quasi; Dejan gli permise di giocare con il proprio corpo per parecchi minuti, assecondando la voracità dei suoi baci e la bramosia delle sue carezze e incurante del divertimento dei pochi presenti nell'atrio, prima di far scivolare una mano lungo la schiena di Davide, con una decisione tale da costringerlo a riprendere fiato e interrompere quel furioso assalto._  
 _“Er... scusami” balbettò, rosso in volto. “Non so cosa m'è preso” aggiunse, passandosi per la centesima volta le dita lungo il collo, a cercare i segni di Zlatan che sembravano bruciare come fuoco._  
 _“Oh, so benissimo **cosa** ti è preso” ridacchiò, staccandosi da lui e avviandosi lungo un ampio corridoio. “E fossi in te non mi preoccuperei del Morso. Sparisce soltanto dopo sei giorni esatti. **E il settimo si riposò**.”_  
  
 _“... e questa è la palestra, se hai voglia di tenerti un po' in forma o soltanto per passare il tempo” concluse Dejan, i capelli radi ancora scarmigliati dopo il triplice e patetico tentativo di Davide di fare sesso con lui nei posti più assurdi. “Da qui il mio compito è finito: fino a... martedì, potrai riposare e fare quello che ti pare, in attesa che il Morso smetta di bruciare e che la trasformazione sia ultimata. Martedì sarai convocato, probabilmente verrà Zlatan perché è il tuo Marker e quindi è responsabile della tua condotta.” Fece una pausa, e aggiunse, “E non credo che ne sarà troppo contento, probabilmente ti avrà dato più di vent'anni portati bene, non appena diciotto: dirà che non vuole fare da balia ai poppanti, ma tu ignoralo. È solo un vecchio brontolone.”_  
 _“Non è bello sparlare alle mie spalle, Deki” soggiunse Zlatan alle sue spalle, scompigliando i capelli di Davide in un gesto che voleva essere vagamente affettuoso e dando una pacca sulla schiena a Dejan. “E comunque so benissimo l'età del ragazzino, sai.”_  
 _“Non chiamarmi Deki” ringhiò in tono tutt’altro che minaccioso, e Davide sentì nuovamente quel flusso di desiderio che lo attirava verso il suo corpo per qualche istante, prima che Zlatan tracciasse un segno nell'aria con noncuranza._  
 _“Smettila di usare la tua arte per adescare i ragazzini, Deki” rise sguaiato, offendendo profondamente l'altro e destando la curiosità di Davide, che aveva intuito la presenza di una protezione intorno a sé._  
  
Ansante per l'inseguimento di una traccia che si era dileguata rapida come era apparsa, David raggiunse di corsa l'edificio che nascondeva la sede del Conclave, guardandosi intorno prima di scivolare nell'ombra del portone sempre spalancato; un vampiro di guardia – forse quel Maicon, nel buio totale era impossibile distinguerlo – gli fece cenno di entrare in fretta, guidandolo nella sala del _briefing_ e quasi sospingendolo fin lì. Sicuramente, si disse, Ibra l'aveva avvisato della situazione.  
Il salone semicircolare non aveva finestre ed era insolitamente silenzioso per essere una proprietà della chiassosa congrega dell'Internazionale: gli unici rumori che David riusciva a percepire, infatti, erano il sottile ronzio dell'impianto d'aerazione e lo scricchiolio delle sue scarpe da tennis, che gli attirò la disapprovazione di un paio di colleghi. L'illuminazione era garantita da piccoli faretti che gettavano una luce soffusa sui presenti, già disposti nelle tre file di poltroncine in maniera casuale: alcuni erano seduti in gruppi di due o tre persone, altri da soli. Cercando Ibra con lo sguardo – e non fu per niente difficile trovarlo nonostante la penombra – e sedendosi alle sue spalle, diede un'occhiata fugace al centro dell'emiciclo, dove Javi e il Mister attendevano che tutti fossero presenti; alle loro spalle, si intravedeva una figura seduta su una poltrona riccamente elaborata, o un trono, apparentemente immobile e protetta dalla luce diretta dei faretti da uno spesso tendaggio; era possibile intuire ben poco oltre alla sua presenza o all'eccezionale venerabilità dell'entità nascosta, e David si riservò di chiedere delucidazioni a Ibra in privato, più tardi. In quel momento, a interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri, ci pensò il Mister, che si schiarì la voce un paio di volte: una volta che tutti gli sguardi furono su di lui, cominciò il suo _briefing_.  
«Confratelli dell'ombra» esordì, con la frase di rito, «dominiamo il potere; con la mente ormai sgombra noi possiamo vedere.»  
«Siamo i figli della notte» mormorarono in coro, chi prima chi dopo, in un curioso miscuglio di accenti europei ed italiani.  
La mente di David cominciò a vagare alla ricerca di particolari più o meno interessanti e vagamente meno noiosi del lungo discorso che il Mister stava intrattenendo, contando sulla stazza di Ibra per non dare troppo nell'occhio; vide Matrix e Christi prendersi a gomitate per un qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto e JC artigliare il sedile anteriore con le sue mani quasi rapaci; vide Dejan che gli faceva l'occhiolino e tornò per un istante o due a prestare attenzione al capo, senza avvedersi che il vampiro stava utilizzando su di lui una debole traccia delle sue. Sentì un leggero languore insistere prima negli arti, e poi scivolare giù nel bassoventre, con effetti fin troppo evidenti e decisamente indesiderabili in una situazione del genere; trattenendo disperatamente il gemito che premeva per sfuggirgli dalle labbra, afferrò convulsamente il braccio di Ibra come in un segnale di aiuto, ma il suo Marker stava rivolgendo ogni singolo briciolo di attenzione al discorso e scrollò la sua presa con un gesto stizzito.  
Con uno spasmo, riuscì a richiamare la stessa protezione che aveva usato Ibra su di lui, respingendo la traccia magica e riuscendo a rifiatare appena in tempo. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di niente, a parte Dejan che esibiva una smorfia indefinibile, un po' divertita, un po' delusa, un po' compiaciuta dal ragazzino che imparava in fretta: questo, almeno, fino a quando non si accorse che il Mister continuava a tenergli piantati gli occhi addosso, con evidente irritazione. David sentì le proprie viscere attorcigliarsi spiacevolmente, e tornò a prestare attenzione al suo discorso. In quel momento, apparve dietro il palco centrale una mappa incredibilmente dettagliata di Milano, sospesa nel nulla. Su di essa erano evidenti numerosi punti luminosi di diverso colore: sfrecciavano lungo le strade, si spegnevano, riapparivano improvvisamente. Alcuni erano fermi, altri lasciavano brevi scie del proprio colore a mano a mano che si addentravano in città. Un ammasso di luci azzurre lampeggiava in corrispondenza della sede centrale, segnalando evidentemente la presenza del Conclave: altri punti scarlatti si riunivano a piccoli gruppi in vari punti della città – e neanche stavolta nessuno osò chiedere delucidazioni, perché soltanto i Diavoli rossi osavano indossare abiti con tracce di quel colore. Gli altri colori, come cominciò a spiegare il Mister, erano indicatori dei vari livelli di energia dei potenziali vampiri e dei fantomatici possibili Nexus.  
«Il Nexus Tami» disse, una sfumatura d'orgoglio e quasi di affetto nella voce, «è al sicuro nel nostro complesso, e neanche un attacco in massa dei Diavoli rossi riuscirebbe a sfondare tutte le misure di sicurezza. È stato un ottimo lavoro di squadra ed è grazie all'apporto di tutti se abbiamo ottenuto un vantaggio nell'equilibrio a danno dei nostri più acerrimi rivali, almeno qui a Milano. Avere due Nexus dalla nostra parte, poi, ci permette di amplificare notevolmente i poteri individuali fintanto che agiamo per l'interesse dell'Internazionale.»  
«Ciò non significa che qualcuno di voi debba abbassare la guardia, prendere i propri compiti sottogamba o esercitare in maniera non ottimale i propri poteri. E questo a prescindere dall'esperienza di ognuno: tutti possiamo fallire, ma nessuno deve indulgere nella propria negligenza o disattenzione.»  
Il Mister si concesse una pausa, studiando i vari puntini luminosi sulla mappa. «Deki, Javi, Ibra» disse, indicando un punto verde brillante che restava sulla mappa due o tre secondi, per poi sparire e riapparire mezzo isolato più in là dopo poco meno di un minuto e ricominciare il ciclo. «Voglio una _task-force_ appiccicata a questo qui ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. Datevi il cambio se volete, usate le risorse senza limiti, ma pretendo che mi facciate sapere al più presto se questo può essere un Nexus.» Agitò con noncuranza una mano e fece piombare un dossier addosso a Ibra: David si allungò per tentare di sbirciare, ma, come se già sapesse le sue intenzioni, l'uomo lo ripose in fretta e gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia. Anche Dejan e Javi avevano ricevuto la propria copia, nel mentre: il primo reggeva la cartellina con aria distratta, preferendo scrutare ogni angolo della sala e le attività presenti, piuttosto che leggerlo, e il secondo era già impegnato a scrutare i fogli che, probabilmente, contenevano i dati identificativi del bersaglio.  
«Cuchu, Paddy, Imperatore, Patroncito, supporto per la squadra del Nexus» continuò implacabile, sovrastando senza alcuna fatica i grugniti di scontento dall'ala destra dell'emiciclo. «Non avevate voglia di dar battaglia? I Diavoli metteranno in campo i peggiori, e pretendo che ci sia il meglio a contrastare Ringhio e chiunque decideranno di mettere alle costole dell'obiettivo, dall'altra parte.»  
«Ammesso che si siano accorti del Nexus, quei quattro coglioncelli.»  
Lo schiocco che riecheggiò nella sala spaventò i più giovani: David sobbalzò nella sua poltrona, il Morso che bruciava più che mai, quando quella scarica elettrica esplose a pochi centimetri dall'incauto sudamericano massiccio che il Mister aveva chiamato Imperatore. «Quando imparerai a non sottovalutare l'avversario, Adri» aggiunse il capo con una voce così sottile e venata dello stesso accento del vampiro, da essere difficilmente distinguibile tra i mormorii che ancora animavano l'assemblea, «o sarai il capo di tutto o sarai polvere. Ora come ora sei solo uno stronzetto fuori forma a cui un po' di moto non farà certo male, visto che passi il tuo tempo a gingillarti al Conclave e a tirar via una scusa dopo l'altra. Solo il fatto che tu non sei l'unico idiota, qui dentro, mi spinge a non ucciderti direttamente con le mie mani.»  
«Si farebbe male, Mister» ribatté tranquillo, e per un attimo si sentì soltanto il respiro trattenuto all'improvviso di David, che dissimulò lo sconcerto per tanta sfacciataggine con un colpo di tosse.  
«Mai quanto te ne faresti tu. Jardinero, Matrix, in zona Mercato a guadagnare un po' di influenza. Jimmy, Freccianera, seguite questi due e provate a vedere se val la pena di reclutarli. Christi, Wall, JC... vi affido la sorveglianza del Conclave, mi fido di voi. Tutti gli altri... be', restate in centro, uscite per farvi le ossa, evitate gli scontri diretti e le imprese che non siete sicuri di portare a termine. Se non vi mando in missione, non siete pronti. O non avete imparato le regole base per i vampiri, o non siete _ancora_ vampiri, e quindi non dovreste nemmeno provare a farlo.»  
David mantenne lo sguardo fisso sul Mister anche durante quell'allusione, così chiara e lampante da costringere tutti i presenti a guardarlo con un misto di commiserazione, divertimento sguaiato e un pizzico di disprezzo. _Non devo cedere all'umiliazione proprio adesso,_ si disse, _è il peggiore per farsi conoscere, perché... il modo peggiore... è... perché..._ annaspò, sentendo i propri pensieri farsi densi come melassa e le energie drenarsi all'improvviso verso l'esterno, ad alimentare uno scudo che non sapeva dovesse disattivare per preservare le forze già fiacche.  
Crollò lungo disteso, il marchio di Ibra che quasi tentava di esplodere e devastargli il corpo, e costringendo il Conclave a sciogliere la seduta in anticipo per soccorrerlo.  
   
«Mi hai fatto venire un colpo.»  
«Scusa» mugolò imbarazzato, sentendo il flusso d'ombra fluire nuovamente nel suo corpo dalla mano di Ibra, chino su di lui con un'espressione così truce e imperscrutabile da farlo sentire ancora più in colpa. «È che Dejan ha cominciato il giochetto sessuale e... insomma, ho creato la stessa protezione che hai usato su di me, quella volta.»  
«Parla piano» borbottò di rimando, distogliendo il flusso e ficcandogli senza troppa grazia un ago nel braccio per la trasfusione. David gemette, attendendo il resto della predica che, curiosamente, non arrivò. «Deki è un coglione e si approfitta dei ragazzini. Tu sei un coglione e non sai gestire le forze.» Sospirò, tamburellando le dita contro il suo avambraccio. «José è un coglione e ha ancora meno tatto di me.»  
«José?»  
«Il Mister.»  
Provò a tirarsi a sedere, senza alcun effetto, schiacciato contro il materasso dalla pressione della mano di Zlatan sul suo braccio. «Cosa-»  
«Non vuoi saperlo, Dade.»  
«Ti ha Morso lui.»  
Annuì, staccandogli la sacca di sangue e attendendo che la piccola ferita si rimarginasse da sola.  
«Sei stato con lui.»  
«Però» esclamò, ironico. «Per essere qui da quattro giorni, hai curiosato già un sacco.»  
David si allungò sul letto, sentendo il corpo rinvigorito dalla magia e dal nutrimento, e tendendo tutti gli arti alla ricerca di un pizzico di sollievo. «Non me l'ha detto nessuno» aggiunse, a mo' di scusa. «Ho tirato a indovinare. Di solito c'azzecco.»  
Ibra rifletté per qualche istante, portandosi le mani lungo il naso come per trattenere i pensieri. «Be', almeno sappiamo qual è la tua specialità. Non è male, finché non ti impicci di gente che vuole tenere i fatti propri per sé.»  
«Hai ragione. E tu?»  
«Io cosa?» rise, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
«Tu vuoi tenere per te i tuoi pensieri?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle, senza rispondere.  
«Perché ne ho visti un paio di carini» incalzò, ridendo. «Di interessanti. Di _molto_ interessanti. E chiamarmi Dade non mi aiuta, sai.»  
«Ti ecciti soltanto se ti chiamo così?»  
David ignorò il tono beffardo di quella domanda, alzandosi lentamente e cercando le sue labbra. «Forse sì, forse no.»  
«Sei folle.»  
« _Ti voglio_ » gli sussurrò, a pochi millimetri dalla sua pelle, ma le sue speranze furono deluse quando Ibra si scostò da lui e scosse la testa.  
«Sei debole.»  
«Non per questo. Zlatan, non farti pregare» mugolò.  
«Sei debole _anche_ per questo. Anche per scopare, dico» ribatté perentorio.  
«Allora...»  
Guardò David afferrargli il braccio con una forza inaspettata. «Allora cosa?»  
«Dormi con me?»  
Ibra sorrise, scoccandogli un'occhiata a metà tra il condiscendente e il malizioso; si allontanò di qualche passo, senza neanche dargli le spalle e, anzi, esasperando ogni suo movimento. Si tolse la maglia in un gesto fluido e scalciò via le scarpe pochi istanti dopo, portando le mani al bottone dei pantaloni e ridendo allo sguardo perso di David, ipnotizzato da ogni suo movimento. «Stai per saltarmi addosso... e questo lo vedo pure io, non c'è bisogno di leggerti nella mente» mormorò, senza ottenere altra risposta che un sospiro pesante mentre lasciava scivolare i jeans fino alle caviglie. Si infilò sotto le coperte al suo fianco senza aggiungere altro, niente affatto sorpreso dalle mani di David che cominciarono a vagare sul suo corpo, decise e bramose, a misurargli il petto e i fianchi e le gambe; ed era altrettanto consapevole del suo movimento che, di lì a poco, lo portò a stendersi sopra di lui, l'eccitazione premuta contro la sua e una serie di baci deboli, poi sempre più convinti, a seguire le linee del suo collo, del Morso, della mandibola e dello zigomo fino a cercare e trovare le sue labbra. Non si ritrasse al suo bacio, questa volta, e anzi allungò le mani a chiudere il corpo magro e scattante del ragazzo in un abbraccio potente, schiacciando ancora di più il suo corpo fino a farlo aderire quasi perfettamente col proprio. David gemette quando quelle mani cominciarono a sottolineare la curva della sua schiena appena inarcata, vertebra dopo vertebra, fino a insinuarsi sotto i pantaloni e gli slip e ad afferrargli i glutei, gemette quando sentì le dita sfiorarne leggermente la parte più interna e gemette ancora ad ogni carezza successiva, sempre più intensa sulla pelle sempre più sensibile.  
«Avevi detto... che ero debole... per farlo» ansimò, sentendo la presa forte delle sue mani che quasi potevano afferrargli per intero il sedere.  
«Lo sei» ridacchiò, sporgendo il mento e cercando un altro bacio da lui. «Ma non ci si diverte soltanto se te lo sbatto dentro fino a farti sentire da tutti quanti, sai.»  
A David sembrò che il brivido si originasse da quelle stesse carezze, irradiandosi lungo le fibre nervose fino a costringerlo a mugolare di desiderio insoddisfatto: lasciò che Ibra lo depositasse sulla schiena, con una dolcezza che in pochissimi avevano conosciuto – _sei stato il primo che ho marchiato, Dade, e se non me ne sono pentito dopo quattro giorni, non lo farò mai, e chissenefrega se devo farti da baby-sitter ogni tanto_ – e che, tiratogli giù ogni strato di stoffa insidiosa, cominciasse ad accarezzargli l'interno dell'inguine, lentamente, esplorando ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo come se fosse la prima volta. E David dimenticò il corpo che lo tradiva, il Morso che ardeva incontrollabile, le mani di Zlatan che lo masturbavano e la sua erezione stretta nella presa delle proprie dita, l'orgasmo che gorgogliava nella sua gola e nel grugnito di piacere di lui. E poi dimenticò anche se stesso.


	3. Due - Tramonto

Il sesto giorno dopo il Morso non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso Ibra, che fu la prima cosa che riuscì a distinguere aprendo gli occhi dopo una dormita colossale; già il fatto stesso che se lo ritrovasse davanti al risveglio era sorprendente, semplicemente perché non era mai accaduto, né quando era umano né tantomeno dopo che l'aveva trasformato in vampiro. Il suo «Buongiorno», un sussurro sottile che aveva fatto fatica a lasciare le sue labbra per insinuarsi nell'orecchio di David, lo fece quasi sobbalzare dal sonno leggero in cui era immerso da qualche ora.  
«Buongior... ehi, quanto ho dormito?»  
«E a te cosa cambia?» disse in una risata, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte quasi come per controllargli la febbre – il che era decisamente assurdo, per quel poco che ne sapeva.  
«Cambia che non ho ancora imparato a gestire i ritmi dopo sei giorni.»  
«Ti verrà naturale, tra un po'» ribatté, passando a tastare i muscoli tesi e indolenziti del collo. «Brucia?»  
«Non più del solito. Ma tanto è l'ultimo giorno, no?» Ibra annuì e al contempo David si tirò su a sedere, tentando invano di sottrarsi dalla sua presa decisa. «Si può sapere che hai? Non sei a seguire il Nexus?»  
«Non sono di turno per tutta la giornata. E poi José mi salterebbe alla gola per decapitarmi, se provassi a mollarti l'ultimo giorno.»  
«C'è dell'altro» sbottò di rimando, congiungendo le mani lungo il naso fino a toccare le tempie, attendendo da lui una conferma che non arrivava. «Senti, o me lo dici o comunque te lo estorco dalla testa, quindi che cambia?»  
Ibra sospirò, un'ombra di preoccupazione a scurire ulteriormente i suoi occhi. «Il sesto giorno diventi... come me, a tutti gli effetti. Ma non è indolore.» La sua confessione si fece faticosa, nel tentativo di ricercare le parole e le espressioni più adatte per non spaventarlo troppo. «Non è una bella sensazione, per quel che mi ricordo.»  
«E hai avuto bisogno del Mister?»  
Un altro sospiro. «Ho avuto bisogno di due persone per evitare di farmi del male. Di _fare del male_ » ghignò forzatamente, nascondendo con scarso successo un timore mai sopito. «Può succedere anche a te, ma dovrei bastare io ad aiutarti, perché-»  
«... ho un legame più forte del tuo, con il Marker» completò istantaneamente la frase, quasi senza accorgersene. L'attimo di sorpresa sul volto di Ibra scomparve quasi subito, e altrettanto presto arrivarono le scuse di David. «Non riesco a trattenermi. È come se mi parlassi nella testa.»  
«È bello?»  
La domanda lo colse di sorpresa, così come una fitta di dolore leggermente più intensa che si ripercosse lungo tutto il corpo e tornò a riecheggiare nella gola con un ringhio mal tenuto. «Male?» aggiunse, con una certa premura, lasciando fluire energie e calore fino a calmarlo.  
«Sì» mormorò con una smorfia. «Fa male. E sì, è la cosa più bella che possa vivere.»  
Ibra accostò la propria testa alla sua, lasciando che i capelli gli solleticassero la mandibola e il collo, e nascondendo il resto del volto dalla sua vista. «Comunque è una supposizione, può anche darsi che non ti succeda niente. Non ho assistito ad altri morsi, dopo il mio.»  
«Sei stato l'ultimo?» chiese, e rise quando annuì contro di lui, riconoscendo se stesso in un miliardo di altre occasioni.  
«Secondo me» cominciò Ibra, alzandosi dalla posizione contorta che aveva assunto chinandosi su di lui e stiracchiandosi debolmente, «dovresti approfittare della giornata. Non ti capiterà di avere un sacco di tempo completamente libero con me, non con quell'aguzzino di José a spedirci a destra e a manca per mezza città a giocare a scacchi con quel poco di sangue che riusciamo ad arrabattare per culo. Pensa a qualcosa che vuoi fare...» inarcò un sopracciglio, fissando le iridi dilatate di David e subito dopo le sue labbra, dischiuse e inumidite in un'espressione invitante, «che non sia scopare, _per le palle di Caino_ , quello possiamo farlo dopo il tramonto.»  
La delusione sul suo volto fu mitigata dalla promessa immediatamente seguita al diniego di Ibra, e David cominciò a pensarci su. «Voglio fare bella figura, da domani. Com'è il tempo fuori?»  
Ibra fece schioccare la lingua, deliziato. «Diluvia.»  
   
«Più breve di questo non sono riuscito a progettarlo» si scusò, ma neanche più di tanto: entrambi sentivano le proprie forze piacevolmente vivificate dal tempo contro cui inveiva il resto della città, in maniera più o meno colorita. Per non destare sospetti utilizzavano anche loro gli ombrelli, sorridendo quando di tanto in tanto la pioggia e il vento li investivano e divertendosi a causare qualche innocuo incidente ai passanti – una scivolata indolore, un parapioggia portato via da una raffica, un'acconciatura rovinata irreparabilmente da uno scroscio d'acqua più intenso. David prendeva più confidenza con le sue abilità, utilizzandole più che altro per saggiare i suoi limiti di utilizzo, e Ibra sorrideva a scena aperta, un po' per compiacimento e un po' per nascondere la preoccupazione di fronte ai propri ricordi. Nessuno fece loro caso quando cominciarono a scattare sul serio, zigzagando per le vie semideserte fino a ritrovarsi in una splendida zona di Milano.  
«Porta Vercellina» annunciò, imitando gli _speaker_ della stazione Centrale da cui si erano dovuti allontanare in tutta fretta: entrambi avevano percepito la presenza di due avversari di discreto livello e avevano dovuto così rinunciare alla capatina prevista per mostrargli la città. Del resto, come si era affrettato ad aggiungere poco più tardi, il fatto che i Diavoli Rossi controllassero la stazione ferroviaria impediva l'accesso a uno dei punti nevralgici per gli spostamenti da e per Milano, ma non significava affatto che erano tagliati fuori dal resto del mondo, data l'impossibilità di controllare l'aeroporto e la presenza di numerose autostrade; sembravano informazioni scontate, almeno per un qualsiasi ragazzino che non avesse passato la sua esistenza a fare poco più del minimo a scuola e a tirar calci a un pallone quando non ci andava, ma la pianificazione era un ottimo metodo di affrontare la vita, secondo Ibra. «Se ci riesci, puoi far meglio di me» diceva con un sorrisino, prima di portarlo via dai confini delle zone controllate dall'Internazionale.  
«Sette porte, il Duomo, l'Arco della Pace» riepilogò, contando sulle dita e piegando ritmicamente il mignolo destro quando si accorse che non aveva bisogno di un decimo punto da segnare; Ibra annuì svogliato, appoggiandosi contro il muro di un palazzo e assaporando la sensazione squisita della pioggia sulla sua pelle, e aggiunse, «Ma i Cardini non sono un tuo problema, è roba che lasciamo alla manovalanza.»  
«Io non sono un vampiro forte.»  
«Tu sei con me e se José prova ad affibbiarti alla scacchiera dei Cardini lo impalo.»  
«Perché sei l'unico a chiamarlo José?»  
«Perché sei l'unico a chiamarmi Zlatan?» ringhiò di rimando, come ad avvisarlo di non addentrarsi ulteriormente in quell'argomento decisamente scomodo. «Senti, andiamo da qualche parte, ora il temporale si fa fastidioso» mentì, e si guardò intorno per un paio di secondi, dirigendosi sparato verso un bar qualsiasi. David restò ancora qualche istante impalato, lasciando che una raffica più forte gli strappasse via l'ombrello. Non cercò neanche di riprenderselo.  
   
Il caffè lungo gorgogliava sotto la sua mano che cominciava a trasmettere il calore necessario per renderlo bollente. «Comincia a essere più facile» mormorò speranzoso, ma Ibra sembrava di nuovo preda dell'ennesimo attacco di _musonite_ – come li chiamava David – o di _mal di pancia_ – come li definiva lui per liquidare l'argomento. Il colmo lo raggiunse quando, allargando la mente per percepire i pensieri dei presenti nel locale, si ritrovò una specie di barriera così spessa e pesante da non poter essere abbattuta, aggirata o scavalcata in alcun modo: una barriera palpitante di energia, tremolante perché il contatto tra loro era a un livello superiore di quello meramente fisico e allo stesso tempo abbastanza salda per impedirgli di penetrare i suoi segreti.  
«Senti» sibilò, non riuscendo a dominare né l'irritazione né il bruciore terribile della carne sotto la pelle, «se non me ne vuoi parlare va bene, se vuoi impedirmi anche di sapere le cose va bene uguale, ma così incazzato non ti voglio vedere. Mi indispone. Fa incazzare me e non fa bene a nessuno.» Ibra si voltò dalla sua parte, le sopracciglia corrugate in un cipiglio che dall'esterno poteva anche risultare minaccioso, ma non aggiunse altro e presto tornò a concedergli soltanto il suo profilo, perso in chissà quali pensieri lucchettati a doppia mandata.  
«Chi c'era in stazione?»  
Il nuovo tentativo di ricreare nuovamente l'atmosfera distesa di poco prima sembrò funzionare, almeno in parte; Ibra si risistemò sulla sedia, guardandosi intorno ancora una volta, e poi cercò il portafoglio per pagare i caffè.  
«Allora?» insisté mentre lasciava cadere le monete giuste sul tavolo, ma David vide il timore riflesso nei suoi occhi, insieme a una muta richiesta, e la consapevolezza di una traccia in avvicinamento lo travolse con terrore: _gli stessi che stanno venendo qui_ , si rispose, e scattò dal tavolo quasi contemporaneamente a Ibra.  
Non avevano percorso neanche due metri dalla porta del bar, quando David vide un'ombra distorta dalla gran velocità a cui correva, e un istante dopo Ibra si ritrovò un proiettile umano scagliarglisi contro fino a farlo cadere a terra con un gemito. Immediatamente dietro il vampiro vestito di nero e rosso, un altro avversario in borghese si avvicinava di fretta e reggeva tra le mani una sorta di arma da fuoco di foggia antiquata, che puntava saldamente, e alternativamente, prima contro Ibra che si era liberato della presa del nemico, poi contro quello che non sembrava neanche un vampiro compiuto.  
«Dov'è il Nexus?» gridò, mirando una buona volta alla testa di David, impedendogli di scappare o mettersi in salvo o provare a combattere e allo stesso tempo precludendo ogni intervento del compagno. «L'avete rilevato. Parlate e vi lasciamo andare. Mentiteci e vi facciamo saltare la testa, una buona volta.»  
«Da quando ci avete preso per un centro informazioni?»  
«Da quando ci avete fottuto Matilde con l'inganno.»  
«Pippo, Zambro, un giorno andiamo a prenderci un caffè. Vi spiego la differenza tra _inganno_ e _scopata_ , visto che non conoscete nessuna delle due parole.»  
Man mano che Ibra prendeva tempo contro i due nemici sempre più minacciosi, David indietreggiò fino a trovarsi al suo fianco, e immediatamente percepì i suoi pensieri, nuovamente fluidi e accessibili, che si concretizzavano in una serie di gesti e parole piuttosto semplice. _Non fare esperimenti, fallo e basta_ , gli ingiungeva, con una nota di allarme che tradiva il suo nervosismo, e cominciò a tracciarli nell'aria, nascosto dalle sue spalle larghe. Nell'attimo stesso in cui terminava di tessere intorno a sé la sua protezione, Ibra congiunse i palmi delle mani e lanciò quella che sembrava un'invisibile palla di cannone, il cui unico effetto visibile si tradusse in un colpo di vento che scompigliava loro i capelli e nello scricchiolio di una costola di Pippo, che urlò dal dolore; il vampiro che Ibra aveva chiamato Zambro fece fuoco con la sua arma, ma il globo di energia fu perfettamente assorbito dalla protezione creata da David e un'altra sfera di vento fece saltare in aria il fucile antiquato fino a colpirlo in testa. Il terzo colpo mandò i due vampiri a sbattere l'un l'altro e a stordirli quanto basta per tentare la fuga; a entrambi sembrò di avere le ali ai piedi mentre coprivano quanto più velocemente possibile la strada che li riportava a via Durini, e per fortuna, o per abilità o per caso, riuscirono a rifugiarsi al Conclave senza altri combattimenti.  
   
«Sei stato grandioso» gli disse, tra una pacca sulla spalla e un sorriso da parte a parte che dimostrava la scomparsa di qualsiasi _gastrite musona_ del pomeriggio. «Una magia di protezione perfetta, una battaglia magnifica. Semplicemente grandioso.»  
«Semplicemente _idioti_ » fu il commento alle loro spalle, ed entrambi, riconoscendo immediatamente la voce, si voltarono. Il Mister era lì, a braccia conserte e con un sorrisino ironico che rasentava il disprezzo, anche se David poteva vedere i capelli inequivocabilmente scompigliati dal nervosismo degli ultimi minuti, non appena si era accorto dello scontro in corso. «Secondo piano, tra cinque minuti» aggiunse, avviandosi in fretta verso un altro salone.  
«Senza fretta, _José_ » rispose Ibra, prima che il Mister facesse in tempo a sparire dal loro campo visivo con un gesto irritato; poi, rivolgendosi a David, aggiunse «ci vogliono almeno dieci minuti per arrivare al secondo piano.»  
«Il Mister se n'è dimenticato?» esclamò, stupito.  
«Il Mi... José è un coglione e vuole trovare una scusa per fare una predica delle sue.» La tranquillità delle sue parole quasi lo sconvolse, ma raddoppiò la velocità per raggiungere un ascensore libero.  
«Secondo piano, mh?»  
«Sì, ma sotterraneo» rise, stendendo la mano contro il pannello luminoso, e il pavimento della cabina cominciò a vibrare e a scivolare verso il basso; «E comunque sei stato grandioso, fottitene.»  
   
«Siete in ritardo di tre minuti» borbottò. «Vorrei che foste inglesi, a volte.»  
L'esasperazione del Mister era degna del miglior attore teatrale, forse, o forse era così genuina da sembrare finta; in entrambi i casi, David ne ebbe timore, e non si rilassò fino a quando non si sedette nella sua poltroncina e permise a tutti e due di prendere posto di fronte a lui. «Rapporto» concesse infine, fissando Ibra.  
«Rapporto: David è stato _grandioso_ » annunciò altrettanto teatralmente, incurante del rossore del ragazzo, e non arretrando dalla sua affermazione neanche di fronte all'occhiata omicida del Mister. «Ah, sì, Pippo e Zambro ci hanno attaccati. In pieno giorno, con un Silver Blaze. David ha creato uno scudo di terzo livello.»  
«Gli hai suggerito la formuletta o gliel'hai dovuta scrivere sulla lavagna col gessetto?»  
«José, _fottiti_ e arriva al punto. Che fine ha fatto la tregua?»  
«Quale tregua?» ribatté, paradossalmente in maniera più seria di quanto non avesse sentito fino a quel punto.  
«Non hanno firmato?»  
«Non l'hanno mai presa neanche in considerazione. Suppongo che avere Tami nel mio letto abbia giocato a sfavore dell'armistizio.»  
Ibra scattò in piedi, irritato. «L'offerta era _loro_. Perché l'hai rifiutata?» gli gridò in faccia, il nervoso che cresceva nella sua testa, e in quella di David, a mano a mano che i secondi passavano e il viso del Mister restava imperturbabile.  
«Abbiamo trovato un Nexus. Potente quanto Victoria, almeno.»  
Fischiò. «Allora è vero» mormorò, riflettendo rapidamente su cause, conseguenze e implicazioni e passando le informazioni che ne deduceva dal filo diretto che condivideva con David ( _“Victoria è l'unico Nexus controllato dai Diavoli Rossi. Uccidere un Nexus porta alla morte di tutti i Nexus viventi. Avere un terzo Nexus ci permetterebbe di avere un potere quasi doppio del loro. Sei stato grandioso.”)._ «Non mi stupisce che ci abbiano attaccato all'improvviso appena percepita la nostra traccia in stazione. Avranno pensato che stessimo perseguendo l'obiettivo in questione.»  
«È fuori discussione.» Il Mister liquidò l'ipotesi con un gesto netto della mano. «È stata attaccata sia la squadra di Deki e Javi, sia quella di supporto. In forze. Dodici in tutto, più Ringhio.» Il nome fece rabbrividire Ibra, che scosse la testa e chiese ulteriori ragguagli, semplicemente col suo silenzio. «Javi e Paddy sono feriti, ad Adri hanno staccato un braccio, Cuchu si sta rimettendo da fratture multiple di quasi tutto lo scheletro. Ma il Nexus è nel Conclave, sembra abbia un legame con Luìs visto che l'ha seguito volontariamente.»  
Il gemito prolungato di David distolse l'attenzione di entrambi. «Sta male.»  
«David, resisti» mormorò Ibra, premendo una mano sulla sua spalla: annuì in risposta, e l'altro tornò a guardare il Mister che distoglieva ostentatamente lo sguardo. «Dobbiamo andar via. È meglio che stia isolato, nel caso...»  
«Sì. Sì, d'accordo. Vuoi che ti mandi aiuto?»  
«No» scossero la testa all'unisono, e Ibra continuò per entrambi. «Ce la faccio da solo. Non c'è bisogno. Sono forte» aggiunse con un sorriso mite. Il Mister li congedò con un gesto, e si affrettarono a tornare in stanza.  
   
«Zlatan... fa male» gridò ancora, stringendo convulsamente la mano ancora libera, mentre con l'altra Ibra lasciava fluire altra energia attraverso il Morso. Nonostante il dolore che era sicuramente insopportabile – lo ricordava anche troppo bene, dopotutto – era relativamente fiducioso: la luce intorno al Morso era già più fioca e non aveva mostrato segni di folle autolesionismo o di furia distruttiva. Semplicemente, David sopportava il dolore con quanta più forza possibile, lasciando sfuggire i propri lamenti solo in occasione di fitte particolarmente intense e imperlando di sudore la pelle non più fresca e rilassata.  
La tranquillità di Ibra crebbe a dismisura quando vide il suo colorito affievolirsi appena, segno che la trasformazione era quasi terminata: le ultime due fitte furono terribili, ma il segno si richiuse, risucchiando le ultime energie fornite, e si trasformò sotto gli occhi attenti e febbrili di Ibra in un tratto sottile e scuro, una sorta di ghirigoro astratto e particolarmente interessante.  
«È finita?» mormorò David con una voce che poco aveva a che vedere con il tono tremolante e impaurito delle ultime due ore: gli occhi erano diventati leggermente dilatati e molto più scuri, la pelle più chiara e pallida di poc'anzi, la muscolatura del torso un po' più definita, ma era sempre il solito David, il Davide che aveva ammaliato. _Il suo Dade_ , aggiunse sollevato tra sé.  
«È finita» annuì, sorridendo davvero e divertendosi un mondo all'idea che lo stesse trascinando più vicino a sé.  
«Tu mi hai promesso qualcosa.»  
«Tu sei insaziabile» rispose, distendendosi al suo fianco e baciandolo lentamente, assaporandolo e cercando la sua bocca come se fosse la prima volta – e lo era, dopotutto, perché era uguale e diverso baciarlo, come era speciale ogni sua carezza. Ibra ricordò l'inebriante sensazione dell'acutizzarsi dei sensi dopo la trasformazione, il languore di ogni tocco sul suo corpo moltiplicato per cento e tutta una quantità di cose che aveva intenzione di spiegare a David con calma; si preoccupò di sbarrargli nuovamente l'accesso ai suoi pensieri quel tanto che bastava perché non ci provasse neppure, e infatti stette al gioco e non si preoccupò d'altro che della sua bocca, dei brividi che la sua lingua e le sue mani gli suscitavano, e solo ed esclusivamente di Zlatan.  
Avrebbe potuto venire a patti con questa conoscenza nel modo più bello possibile, magari con un pizzico di fortuna in più rispetto a lui.  
«Ti voglio» sussurrò Ibra a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca, baciandolo lievemente e indugiando sul bordo sottile delle sue labbra, prima di scivolare a seguire le fibre tese del collo e lambire con la lingua i segni quasi invisibili del marchio; alzò gli occhi a cercare quelli di David, annebbiati dalle sensazioni indicibili che gli suscitava soltanto stuzzicandolo appena, e sorrise seguendo l'ondata di eccitazione, la percezione di _potere_ su di lui, quello che ogni volta gli concedeva di esercitare e che allo stesso tempo subiva. Tornò a parlare, e a sovrastare i mugolii inconsulti di David, quando la serie di baci sulla pelle resa sensibile dalla tensione erotica e da quella magica si fermò intorno al suo ombelico.  
«Ti desidero» disse ancora, seguendone il contorno con la punta della lingua e al contempo accarezzandogli i fianchi con i palmi delle mani bene aperti, come a coprire e toccare quanto più possibile del suo corpo; lasciò che scivolassero lungo i muscoli tesi, fino alla vita, fino a cercare e trovare il bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Ibra si divertì a stimolarlo oltre ogni limite, per rendere incontenibile la sua eccitazione che già lo stordiva e lo spingeva a liberarsi dei jeans quasi con furia – se avesse potuto, probabilmente, se li sarebbe strappati di dosso insieme alla pelle viva e ardente più del Morso. Lasciò scivolare i pantaloni fino alle sue caviglie, prendendo ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe e a stringerlo attraverso l'intimo, e lasciò che i gemiti di David scivolassero nella sua testa come i suoni più piacevoli della terra.  
«Zlatan, io... non resisto più» si lasciò sfuggire in un soffio, catturando in un lampo tra i denti il pollice che era risalito ad accarezzargli le labbra in un gesto carico di attesa. Non disse altro e, anzi, gli permise di liberarsi dalla presa niente affatto salda e di ribaltarlo mentre terminava di spogliarlo. L'eccitazione non più schiacciata dagli slip ma piacevolmente costretta contro il materasso, il corpo quasi abbandonato, le braccia allargate mollemente attraverso il letto, la pelle morbida e leggermente lucida di sudore furono altrettanti colpi mortali per il suo autocontrollo: Ibra non si rese conto di quanto poco fosse il tempo impiegato da lui per spogliarsi, o di quanto in fretta si distese su di lui per aderire al suo corpo, senza neanche _pensare_ di entrare dentro di lui, ma semplicemente ad ascoltare il suo respiro, così accelerato da fargli quasi temere per i suoi polmoni messi alla prova.  
Alla fine glielo disse, anche se nessuna delle due persone a portata di quel sussurro era all'oscuro di quelle parole. «Ti amo» mormorò contro la sua schiena in un altro bacio, e quel «Ti amo anch'io» che teoricamente avrebbe dovuto spuntar fuori dalle labbra di David, alternativamente morse a sangue e rigenerate in pochi istanti al punto da lasciargli soltanto un debolissimo sapore metallico e immediatamente seccato nella gola riarsa, non riuscì a raggiungere in tempo il cervello appena andato in blackout.  
I mugolii e i gemiti di David crebbero di intensità quando la lingua di Ibra terminò di percorrere la schiena e si insinuò tra i glutei quasi con furia, seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro affannato, del battito del suo cuore, delle pulsazioni sempre più languide che battevano all'unisono nella sua testa e nella stretta della sua mano nuovamente tra le gambe; il corpo di David, non più molle e abbandonato, era invece tremante e stretto tra il volto di Ibra e le sue carezze decise, e, issandosi a fatica in una posizione più comoda per entrambi, il ragazzo cominciò a indietreggiare debolmente contro di lui. Il termine del contatto con la sua lingua lo fece sobbalzare, molto più di quanto non fece quando, con lentezza, Ibra cominciò a entrare dentro di lui, afferrandogli i fianchi con una dolcezza che mal si accordava con la bramosia con cui lo penetrava. Soltanto quando il suo bacino aderì contro quello di David ricominciò a toccarlo, alternando le carezze ruvide tra le gambe alle spinte profonde e decise, i gemiti ai respiri ai ringhi di gola, i baci ai morsi e ancora ai baci: Ibra venne dentro di lui, stringendosi forte alla sua schiena e accelerando i movimenti della sua mano, quasi _sentendo_ il suo orgasmo concentrarsi e risalire e _deflagrare_ nella stretta spasmodica e nel gemito profondo e soddisfatto di Davide, teso contro di lui.  
«Ti amo» ripeté ancora una volta Ibra, tagliando immediatamente la traccia che si stava insinuando a poca distanza da loro – o che forse era rimasta lì per chissà quanto tempo – e riconoscendone il proprietario nel momento stesso in cui gli precludeva il contatto. Attese che David si addormentasse contro il suo corpo, le dita di ognuno intrecciate nei capelli dell'altro, e soltanto allora ne inseguì la forma.  
 _«José, 'fanculo.»_  
Le parole del Mister non tardarono a risuonare nella sua mente. _«Mancami nuovamente di rispetto e giuro che-»_  
 _«Non giurare, pezzo di merda. Non sai tenere i giuramenti.»_  
 _«Gli hai detto “ti amo” per dargli lo zuccherino? Gliel'hai sbattuto dentro perché senti la mia mancanza?»_  
Ibra digrignò i denti, desideroso di urlargli in faccia, e non nella testa, il suo odio. _«Gli ho detto “ti amo” perché lo amo. Lo so che per te tutto il mondo fa il doppiogioco, ma esistono persone oneste.»_  
 _«Tu sei onesto?»_  
 _«Io almeno so il significato del termine, tu neanche quello. E ora, se non ti spiace, vorrei dormire con Dade, scopare con Dade, amare Dade e vivere con Dade per l'eternità, perché sai, da questo punto di vista non c'è morte che ci separi, sempre che non ci facciano fuori.»_  
José non aggiunse altro per un bel pezzo, poi si decise a comunicarglielo. _«Imperatore è morto un'ora fa.»_  
«Cazzo» esalò piano. David, del tutto cosciente della conversazione mentale tra il Mister e Ibra, spalancò gli occhi terrorizzato, incontrando quelli di lui che non sembravano affatto stupiti del fatto che fosse sveglio. _«Pensavo lo steste curando.»_  
 _«L'energia di Bedy ha fallito. Quella dei tre Nexus congiunti pure. Il veleno si è fatto strada nel suo corpo facendogli esplodere un'arteria dopo l'altra senza la possibilità di far rimarginare le ferite. Quando è arrivato al cervello, si è aperto in due come una mela matura. Bedy ha convocato un briefing tra mezz'ora.»_ Restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di specificare con un certo sarcasmo _«In divisa ufficiale, non col culo da fuori.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note al capitolo**  
>  “Silver Blaze” è il nome di uno dei racconti di Sherlock Holmes, che si incentra sulla sparizione di un cavallo dallo stesso nome, molto quotato e di gran pregio.  
> “Nexus” è un termine latino (nesso, connessione) spesso utilizzato nel senso di “centro” (di potere, di aggregazione).  
> E sì, José ha il potere della telepatia – ma non solo… più di questo non posso dire XD.


	4. Tre - Vespro

Rivestendosi in fretta, Ibra fece in tempo a spiegargli che Bedy compariva nelle riunioni plenarie del Conclave in rarissime occasioni: lui stesso l'aveva vista presiedere la discussione in due sole circostanze, e cioè in occasione della prima comparsa dei Nexus e quando il Mister era stato promosso dopo la conquista di Tami. Non ritenne opportuno approfondire nessuna delle due questioni, tanto più che dei Nexus gli aveva sviscerato ogni singola informazione negli ultimi giorni e, delle faccende riguardanti lui e il Mister, David aveva già origliato fin troppo e senza permesso – non che Ibra l'avesse mai preteso e non che volesse mettere una cosa del genere in chiaro, anche perché mettere dei paletti del genere era fin troppo deleterio, per una relazione come la loro.  
«Senti» disse con titubanza e sistemandosi la divisa con un certo disagio, perché aveva sperato di indossarla per la prima volta in un momento migliore, «mi... mi dispiace per Imperatore. Non gli ho mai dato troppa confidenza, perché mi guardava con un'aria strana, ma-» si interruppe al secondo colpo di tosse, e riuscì a cogliere per un istante l'immagine del vampiro da poco ucciso al fianco di un Ibra e di un Deki sensibilmente più giovani, e apparentemente molto allegri. Ebbe la sensazione di sentirsi di troppo e uscì rapidamente dai suoi pensieri, in attesa dell'argomento giusto di cui parlare. «Ma non capisco come abbia fatto a... _morire_ così in fretta. Mi avevi detto che è difficile ucciderci» azzardò, compiacendosi con se stesso per la deviazione repentina.  
«Il fatto che sia difficile non significa che sia impossibile» brontolò, allungando una mano per infilargli la camicia nei pantaloni. «Se ti tagliano la testa e non intervengono in tempo a salvarti, muori. Se ti recidono le arterie e ti impediscono di rigenerarti, pure. E poi a farci del male ci si riesce comunque benissimo» disse, pareggiandogli l'orlo della giacca.  
«Il Mister ha parlato di veleno.»  
«José fa sempre un mucchio di supposizioni. Gli piace pensare di essere sempre nel giusto, pure quando è nel torto marcio» sbuffò.  
«Pensi che si stia sbagliando?»  
Ibra lo costrinse a voltarsi per controllargli la divisa, vista l'assenza di specchi. «Non lo so» ammise. «Forse no. Lui... be', l'hai visto. Se può ironizzare e prenderti per il culo, lo fa, e ci prova anche se non è proprio giornata. Non sei riuscito a sentire i suoi, di pensieri, mh?»  
David gli permise di giocherellare con i capelli per un po', e per poco non si dimenticò di rispondergli. «No, sentivo solo i tuoi. Neanche tutti» balbettò, e sembrò che Ibra sospirasse. Se di sollievo, o di rimpianto o di frustrazione, non riusciva a percepirlo. «Andiamo?»  
«Aspetta» rifletté, fissandogli la fronte e ricominciando a scompigliargli i capelli. «Tienili così incasinati, Dade» sorrise, «ti stanno bene.»  
   
Il nervosismo tra i presenti non fece che amplificare il suo a dismisura: David continuò a tormentarsi le mani e ad agitarsi al punto da costringere Ibra a chinarsi più volte da dietro per calmarlo: non che la situazione ispirasse tranquillità, vista l'assenza di Imperatore e di Cuchu – le cui condizioni, a detta di Matrix, non erano neanche lontanamente così gravi da metterlo in pericolo, ma lo erano abbastanza da tenerlo lontano dalla riunione plenaria, – e il ritardo di quasi tutto lo stato maggiore, Mister in testa.  
La tensione crebbe ancora quando, finalmente, Dejan entrò dal varco dietro il palco dell'emiciclo e prese posto in fretta nell'angolo più scuro del locale, in disparte e senza parlare con alcuno dei presenti: nessuno fece in tempo ad avvicinarglisi, fisicamente o mentalmente, perché il Mister, più furibondo che mai, comparve dalla stessa entrata, preceduto da Javi e seguito da quella che David, grazie a un segno fugace di Ibra, riconobbe subito come Bedy.  
David non aveva ancora notato vampiri donne all'interno dei ranghi dell'Internazionale, tanto più che, dall'età apparente di Bedy, poteva intuire due possibili ipotesi sulla base dell'invecchiamento più che rallentato che li contraddistingueva: o era stata marchiata in età molto avanzata, o aveva più di un secolo, forse anche due. Era fasciata in un abito di media lunghezza dai riflessi scuri, ed emanava un'aura di potere molto diversa da quella degli altri, quasi la somma di più componenti sovrapposte a formare qualcosa di completamente nuovo e inaspettato; sentiva i suoi pensieri vorticare furiosi come la tramontana, impossibili da percepire, e il solo e unico tentativo gli sottrasse così tanta energia che dovette desistere dopo qualche secondo appena. Il viso signorile e altero gli ricordava le nobildonne delle grandi famiglie italiane, e la ciocca di capelli candidi che le incorniciava il lato della fronte sottolineava dei lineamenti gentili e allo stesso tempo spietati: qualunque fosse stata la sua origine, si ritrovò a pensare che fosse stata una donna molto bella in gioventù, vista l'aura magnetica che tuttora esercitava, al di là di quella puramente magica.  
Non vi fu rituale, né cerimonia di apertura: Bedy si sedette accanto ai tendaggi che celavano la figura sul trono, in attesa che il Mister prendesse la parola, e nei suoi occhi guizzò un lampo di fiero dolore che costrinse David a ritrarsi a disagio, come colpito da una frusta. Sembrava che fosse pronta a scendere in campo di persona, pur di vendicare la morte di un sottoposto ragionevolmente potente e importante come Imperatore.  
«Visto che questo Conclave ha nel pettegolezzo uno dei suoi pilastri fondatori, non starò qui a parlarvi di come un Diavolo rosso abbia dilaniato il corpo di Imperatore per poi iniettargli una tossina sconosciuta» esordì, riassumendo in un paio di frasi la vicenda per chi ne fosse stato ancora all'oscuro, senza rinunciare all'ennesimo sfoggio di sarcasmo. «Al momento una squadra di specialisti sta studiando quel che resta dei suoi organi vitali per comprendere la natura e le caratteristiche della tossina, che non è di uno dei ceppi conosciuti: fintanto che non avremo approntato le necessarie contromisure, quindi, a tutti voi è fatto divieto di uscire dalle mura del complesso fino a nuovo ordine di nostra signora Bedy.»  
Il discorso del Mister causò diverse e prevedibili reazioni, dal semplice mormorio rassegnato a veementi reazioni indignate delle persone più vicine al vampiro ucciso, pronte a scendere in campo al solo scopo di devastare le fila avversarie nel modo più cruento possibile. Nonostante l'autocontrollo che lo contraddistingueva, Dejan era tra questi: «Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo invendicato, e non ci sto a passare per codardo» sbottò, alzandosi in piedi, e almeno altri quattro o cinque (tra cui, con gran sconforto di David, Ibra) sembravano d'accordo con lui: Bedy alzò una mano per permettere al Mister di continuare il _briefing_ senza ulteriori interruzioni: non era magia, la sua, ma semplice esercizio di autorità.  
«Imperatore s'è fatto eliminare come un pivello perché non ha rispettato i miei ordini.»  
«I tuoi ordini erano quelli di supportare la squadra alla ricerca del Nexus, _José_!» Il grido di Dejan fu accompagnato da respiri trattenuti a fatica, quasi a sottolineare la grave mancanza di rispetto che, se pur era tollerabile in privato, non lo era certo in sessione plenaria; ma il Mister non si scompose e, anzi, gli sorrise in maniera più terribile che mai.  
«Il primo che prova a fare come lui e a disubbidire agli ordini o, peggio, tenta di sgattaiolare fuori senza un permesso di terzo grado, lo uccido direttamente con le mie mani e nel modo più doloroso che mi venga in mente in quel momento. Foss'anche mio figlio o la mia puttana di turno» aggiunse con identica calma, e la bocca di Dejan si aprì e si chiuse subito. A un gesto di Javi, tornò a stendersi nell'aria la mappa di Milano, innaturalmente deserta: pochissimi punti luminosi rossi, a coppie di due, presidiavano tre o quattro tra porte e nodi cruciali, mentre i punti blu erano tutti concentrati in corrispondenza di via Durini; curiosamente, erano scarsi anche i rilevamenti di vampiri potenziali, neutrali e possibili Nexus, quasi la magia stessa avesse intuito il difficile momento e si preparasse ad assistere, da spettatrice interessata, a una cruenta lotta senza quartiere che, invece, né Bedy né il Mister sembravano aver intenzione di condurre.  
«Javi, Douglas, Ibra» sospirò il Mister, dopo un lungo e sconcertato silenzio dell'uditorio. «Presidierete i tre Cardini.»  
«Cosa?» esclamò il vampiro dalla pelle scura, a disagio – dai suoi gesti nervosi, e dalle estremità di pensiero che ancora riusciva a discernere nonostante il lavorio incessante della mente di Ibra, David dedusse che non aveva mai lasciato la sede se non per missioni di importanza ben maggiore che di una sorveglianza noiosa e pericolosa. «Mister, io-» provò a obiettare, ma fu sovrastato dall'invettiva furibonda di qualcun altro.  
«Questa è una _porcata_ » esclamò, alzandosi e fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Cavoli tuoi.»  
«Non ti azzardare a liquidarmi così, Zay.»  
« _Non-chiamarmi-così_ » sibilò il Mister, facendo crepitare qualcosa tra le mani che schioccò all'improvviso e riecheggiò per qualche istante nella stanza.  
«Ti piaceva, una volta» continuò implacabile, le mani strette a pugno e lasciate lungo i fianchi.  
«Hai detto bene, Ibra. _Una volta_. Possiamo evitare di mettere in piazza l'agenzia matrimoniale, o dobbiamo andare nei dettagli?» chiese velenoso, un occhio all'impassibile Bedy e un altro puntato sulla mano di David stretta intorno al pugno teso di Ibra. «Non voglio obiezioni. Voi tre ai Cardini, portatevi chi volete. Due unità a testa. E aspettatevi attacchi dalla parte avversa: se anche un solo vampiro vi attaccasse, evitate lo scontro e arretrate fino alla sede centrale. _Senza eccezioni_ » aggiunse con voce più alta, impedendo a Ibra di aggiungere qualche altra frecciata per far salire ulteriormente la tensione. «Non voglio porre rimedio ad altre cazzate.»  
In quel momento Bedy si alzò dal suo posto e si avvicinò lentamente al Mister, per prendere la parola; quest'ultimo le cedette il centro della scena con un mezzo inchino e si trasse di lato, attendendo le sue direttive personali. La sovrana aveva una voce piuttosto profonda e interessante, probabilmente un po' accentuata grazie al potere magico, ma a David piacque abbastanza. «Non vi nascondo che la situazione è piuttosto preoccupante. Non è poi così infrequente che un membro dell'Internazionale venga eliminato da Cacciatori...» («Zlatan, chi sono i Cacciatori?» gli chiese David sottovoce, ma Ibra teneva ostentatamente bocca e testa bloccate e presto tornò ad ascoltare il discorso) «... o anche in uno scontro frontale, e non sono mancate nella nostra storia dipartite cruente, ma è la prima volta che si è profilata una tale minaccia nei confronti della nostra integrità. Vi rassicuro tuttavia che siamo al lavoro per arginare questo pericolo: i nostri migliori esperti, coadiuvati dal Nexus Helen che si è rivelato un inestimabile supporto per la nostra organizzazione, sono già al lavoro per studiare la natura della tossina, e sono fiduciosa di poter fornire una prima protezione a tutti i vampiri in prima linea entro il prossimo turno di guardia, e una difesa stabile e duratura in pochi giorni. Nessuna arma, nella storia degli scontri tra frazioni, è mai stata abbastanza forte da sopraffare i sostenitori della parte avversa... tranne, ovviamente, i Nexus.»  
Si portò una mano alla gola, come a voler reprimere un colpo di tosse, e riprese il discorso. «Tuttavia, vorrei che non sottovalutaste il pericolo. Un vampiro come Ringhio in libertà è un avversario formidabile, con o senza il valore aggiunto di una tossina letale, e pochissimi accoliti dei Diavoli rossi possono essere ragionevolmente ignorati. Per questo è mio desiderio che seguiate senza discussioni le indicazioni del Mister: non tentate di falsificare o trafugare permessi di terzo grado o superiori, ritiratevi immediatamente se c'è aria di uno scontro diretto e non fate colpi di testa. So che sto chiedendo un grosso sacrificio a due di voi in particolare,» e David individuò immediatamente l'aria di scetticismo assunta sia da Dejan che da Ibra, quasi contemporaneamente, «ma è per il bene di voi stessi, che reputo essere tra i migliori accoliti nelle nostre file, e dell'Internazionale tutta, che ve lo chiedo.»  
L'orazione di Bedy si chiuse con un sentito applauso da parte del Conclave: i presenti si alzarono in piedi e approvarono il comportamento della sovrana, finanche con qualche fischio di ammirazione che, nonostante le occhiate omicide del Mister, non accennarono a placarsi se non contemporaneamente all'applauso. José aggiunse ancora qualche parola sulla necessità di intervento per le emergenze, specificando che, perdurando il divieto per tutti i presenti, sarebbero scesi in campo direttamente lui e Bedy, e invitò Javi, Douglas e Ibra a comunicargli le due spalle entro tre ore; infine l'assemblea fu sciolta.  
   
«Tu non ci vieni.»  
David esitò istintivamente, a disagio. «Come-» balbettò, soltanto per ritrovarsi le sue labbra sulla fronte e le sue braccia strette dietro la nuca.  
«Non sai leggere solo tu, nel pensiero» borbottò Ibra scostandoselo dal petto, per poi ridere nel vedere la faccia confusa e perplessa del ragazzo. «Scherzavo, dai» aggiunse, e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, come a cercarne uno bianco o qualcosa di simile.  
«Perché non vuoi?»  
«È pericoloso. Molto più pericoloso di quanto avessi mai immaginato. Non esiste.»  
«Be', se è pericoloso... puoi morire anche tu» piagnucolò, stringendosi a lui.  
«Dade» sbuffò, cercando con attenzione le parole giuste, «io so difendermi, e so dileguarmi in fretta se devo.»  
«Anch'io-»  
«Dade, uno scudo creato per un colpo di fortuna _non basta_! Come faccio a pensare a dar battaglia con l'apprensione di doverti difendere... e poi...» Ibra distolse lo sguardo, senza continuare, ma David riuscì a leggere i suoi pensieri quasi senza sforzo, prima che li riponesse via. _«E poi non potrei sopportare di vederti ferito... o peggio, davanti ai miei occhi.»_  
David strinse le mani dietro la sua testa, avvicinandolo a sé per baciarlo con un'urgenza che sconfinava nella disperazione. Quasi tentava di mostrargli la paura che condividevano e che cozzava con il timore di perderlo, un piccolo bacio dopo l'altro: baci un po' bagnati di lacrime, un po' colmi di rassegnazione e di frustrazione, che spaventavano entrambi per il loro significato e a cui tuttavia non riuscivano a rinunciare. Soltanto lo schiudersi della porta li costrinse a interrompersi: Davide si voltò di scatto, prima di fissare il viso imperscrutabile di Ibra per un istante e tornare a guardare il Mister che li fissava, un sorrisetto inesplicabile sul volto e gli occhi che mal s'accordavano con la sua espressione sarcastica.  
«Si bussa prima di entrare» ringhiò Ibra, ottenendo soltanto una scrollata di spalle a mo' di scusa. «Ed è una regola che hai imposto _tu_ , figurarsi.»  
«Siamo in emergenza. Non c'è spazio per regole che, a oggi, sono un po' inutili.»  
«La prossima volta che Deki comincia a gemere _Zaaaaaaay_ sotto di te posso entrare, quindi?»  
Il secondo accenno a _Zay_ in meno di un'ora fece scattare il Mister in avanti e contemporaneamente costrinse David a indietreggiare: nonostante Ibra potesse contare almeno quindici centimetri più di lui, sembravano torreggiare uguali in una stanza in cui avrebbe voluto volentieri non trovarsi affatto; invece era costretto ad assistere a una serie di sguardi – e di pensieri tumultuosi – che esprimevano tutta la loro voglia di farsi quanto più male possibile, se non fisicamente, almeno moralmente.  
«Hai perso ogni diritto di chiamarmi così, zingaro.»  
«Oh, hai ragione, è Deki a sbatterlo dentro al culetto d'oro di _Zay_. Perdona il mio errore madornale» rispose, quasi inchinandosi davanti a lui.  
Per tutta risposta il Mister cominciò a ridere fragorosamente, tenendosi la pancia per il divertimento. «Chissà come mai è Deki a divertirsi con me, adesso. Mai rimpiazzo mi è stato tanto gradito.»  
«Hai detto bene: rimpiazzo» sorrise Ibra di rimando. «Non altro.»  
«E il ragazzino lì?» chiese, indicando con un cenno del capo David, che era ormai contro il muro e decisamente non poteva spingersi più indietro di così. «Gliel'hai detto che prima o poi, quando te lo sei scopato per benino, lo getti via perché non ti serve più?»  
«Lascia-fuori- _Dade_!» gridò, e il Mister si ritrovò a indietreggiare di tre o quattro passi in un colpo, come per un'improvvisa raffica di vento. «Sei stato tu ad andare via, Zay, non provare a cambiare le cose!»  
«Da' un fazzolettino al moccioso, intanto» e Ibra, voltandosi, vide David che tentava in ogni modo di ricacciare le lacrime, sopraffatto da parole e pensieri altrui; tornò a guardare il Mister, più furioso che mai, e quello continuò a parlare. «Tami non è mai stata un "andare via".»  
«Per quale _Zaaaaaaay_ ti voltavi, José? Non certo per il mio. E sei tornato tardi.» All'improvviso, Ibra parve riacquisire un autocontrollo ferreo. «Con me vengono Matrix e Deki.»  
«Sei un pezzo di merda, Zlatan. Perché vuoi portarti Deki?»  
«Oh, tranquillo. Gli voglio bene più di quanto tu possa mai volergliene» rispose, e il Mister sembrò accusare il colpo. «Tu lo usi per fingere che vada tutto bene, io con lui ho condiviso tutto.»  
«C'è qualcuno a cui tu non abbia dato il culo, zingaro?» borbottò, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, e Ibra sorrise in un modo che spaventò moltissimo David: era percepibile la sua soddisfazione mentre lasciava scorrere lungo la lingua due parole soltanto.  
«Sì. Tu» disse dolcemente, quasi fosse un'informazione del tutto estranea alla questione. Il Mister uscì dalla camera, prendendo a calci la porta; Ibra si lasciò cadere sul letto, sopraffatto da emozioni, pensieri, sentimenti contrastanti e tutto ciò che riecheggiava, perfettamente speculare, nella testa di David, al punto da costringere entrambi alle stesse smorfie.  
«Dade» lo chiamò, esitante, ma lui gli era già accanto, e si ritrovò incapace di comprendere chi stesse stringendo l'altro per consolarlo. Restarono in silenzio a lungo, le labbra serrate e vicinissime fin quasi a toccarsi. David mormorò infine «Vuoi parlare?» nello stesso istante in cui sentì, accanto al suo orecchio, «Voglio parlare.»  
Ibra sbuffò piano sotto il suo collo. «Non ti annoi a scavarmi nella testa?»  
«Non l'ho fatto» si difese, preoccupato. Temeva che la lite con il Mister l'avesse toccato al punto da impedirgli di pensare con lucidità... e la prospettiva di un turno fuori, separati da ordini ferrei e con dei pazzi furiosi pronti a eliminare tutto e tutti, non arrivava affatto nel momento migliore.  
«Un bacio ogni volta che dici la verità?»  
«Non ti ho scavato nella testa» ripeté, pressando le proprie labbra contro quelle di Ibra per qualche istante. «Di che vuoi parlare?» aggiunse, un po' sollevato dal suo mezzo sorriso.  
«Tu mi capisci?»  
« _Zay_?» esitò, e Ibra annuì, voltandosi verso il muro e dandogli le spalle. «Un po' sì.»  
«Lui mi chiama _zingaro_ a ragione. Non riesco a trovar pace. Quando mi morse, mi giurò che mi desiderava, che mi voleva, che mi amava. Forse in parte è vero.» Lasciò che David gli accarezzasse la schiena, lentamente, e sentì il corpo in tensione rilassarsi appena. «Poi è arrivata Tami.»  
«Il Nexus?»  
«Deki è quello che sa più cose, qui; mi ha detto che il Nexus deve legarsi a qualcuno, per esprimersi al meglio. La stronzata del secolo. Matilde era sua moglie, prima che lo mordessero, e quindi il legame già c'era. La notte si faceva scopare, la mattina tornava nei sotterranei e andava a coccolarsi la mogliettina.»  
«Te l'ha confessato, alla fine?»  
Ibra rise forte, poi allungò la mano alle sue spalle e strinse, senza voltarsi, il fianco di David. «José non ha le palle, Dade, prima vieni a patti con questo problema e meglio sarà per te. Nessuno lo rispetta davvero, qui dentro... almeno, nessuno di quelli che ha invitato nel suo letto. Li usa e li getta via, e poi rigira la frittata agli occhi degli altri insinuando che lui è sempre quello che casca nell' _amore_. Lui conosce un solo amore.» Gli scappò ancora da ridere, una vena lievemente isterica mentre tornava a parlare. «Sai che accadde, un bel giorno? Andai a rapporto da Bedy, trovai quella povera donna a vagare nei corridoi senza meta. "Zay, dove sei? Ho bisogno di te" diceva, come un automa... credo sia un effetto dell'essere Nexus, ti porta ad avere una personalità un po' strana... e comunque mi vede, si avvicina a me e dice "Tu non lo sai dov'è Zay, eh?". E-»  
«Ed eri tu solo a chiamarlo Zay» completò la frase senza volerlo, per poi stringere la mano ancora ferma sul fianco. «Scusa. Non avrei mai creduto che sarei stato qui a consolarti» disse dopo parecchio tempo.  
«L'ho mollato la sera. L'ho mandato via dal mio letto, sbraitandogli di andare dalla sua Tami. Forse non ha capito subito che sapevo, quindi... be', con lui e Adri avevo già scopato, quindi Deki non si è tirato indietro quando l'ho baciato davanti a mezzo Conclave. José mi ha fatto la scenata, io gli ho rinfacciato ogni singolo Zay, e così via fino a quando Bedy non ha fatto in modo che ognuno di noi fosse immune dai poteri attivi degli altri. E degli accoliti di allora... mh, non sono rimasti molti.»  
«Zlatan?»  
«Doveva farlo, Dade. Se non ci avesse fermato, ci saremmo distrutti a vicenda. Potevamo, sai.»  
«Zlatan?» ripeté. Ibra si voltò verso di lui, dubbioso.  
«Cosa?»  
«Lo ami ancora.»  
Sospirò forte, soffiandogli nei capelli. «Dade... io ti amo. José è stato importante, è stato il mio Marker, l'ho amato, forse mi ha amato, ci siamo divertiti, ma è finita ed è finita male. Non si odia la gente dall'oggi al domani, neanche quando ti tratta una merda e non fa altro che sedurre le persone che ti stanno più a cuore, soltanto per farti ancora più male. E... non rinuncerei a te per tornare da lui, non esiste. Ti basta?»  
David annuì, abbracciandolo forte. «E Dejan?»  
Ibra ridacchiò. «Quando torniamo sani e salvi, domani, ti faccio capire perché Deki è meraviglioso» sussurrò malizioso, tornando a incasinargli i capelli prima di alzarsi dal letto. «Perché torno, sai. Torniamo tutti e due.»  
   
Nonostante non riposasse da quando il Marchio si era compiuto, David non riuscì ad approfittare dell'insolito silenzio che regnava nel Conclave e ad addormentarsi: l'assenza contemporanea dei più anziani aveva fatto sì che fosse esentato dalla lezione per i neofiti – non che avesse la testa per seguire l'ennesimo discorso di approfondimento su poteri, avversari e formule, beninteso, vista la sua inquietudine che si esprimeva vagando dalla palestra alla biblioteca, alle sale comuni semideserte. Essere isolati e senza conoscenze a parte un paio di vampiri maggiori, si disse amaramente, era una logica conseguenza dell'essere gli ultimi arrivati e vivere all'ombra dei grandi; si avviò verso la piscina, compiacendosi di trovarla ugualmente deserta, e cercò anche nello spogliatoio attiguo l'armadietto con il suo nome che aveva trovato ovunque negli altri spazi condivisi. Indossò uno dei costumi disponibili sorridendo tra sé, perché _lui_ si era preoccupato anche di cose così piccole, ricordandosi dei momenti trascorsi al mare o in piscina quando era ancora un umano.  
Uscendo dalla saletta, si stupì di trovare il Mister a bordo vasca, assorto a contemplare l'acqua quasi ferma e incurante della sua presenza: si limitò ad alzare gli occhi un istante verso di lui, prima di tornare a guardare la superficie della piscina infranta da un tuffo scomposto, e poco più tardi lo lasciò nuovamente solo. David chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l'acqua lo sostenesse e gli permettesse di galleggiare facendo il morto, con le braccia e le gambe allargate e il riverbero delle luci fioche sul soffitto a permettergli di mantenere l'orientamento.  
Una prima fitta lo costrinse a rimettersi diritto, tenendosi in equilibrio con le braccia e una spinta di gambe; ebbe come l'impressione di percepire nuovamente la potente e sconosciuta traccia magica che aveva sentito già quando era ancora nel pieno della trasformazione, ma non fece in tempo a cercarla nuovamente che una seconda fitta, decisamente più potente, gli strappò un grido secco: lottò per raggiungere in fretta la scaletta con una serie rapida di bracciate, quando la testa di David sembrò aprirsi in due per il dolore della terza ondata.  
Lo vide.  
   
 _«Zlatan!»_  
 _«Esci dalla mia testa, Dade!»_  
   
Era come essere nella sua testa, anche se le immagini erano sfocate e con i colori alterati. Ibra, Deki e Matrix erano nel pieno di una battaglia, ed erano in netta minoranza: tre vampiri nemici li tenevano sotto tiro con dei fucili speciali simili al Silver Blaze del giorno prima, sparando colpi sferici di energia che, seppur imprecisi e non molto potenti, costringevano i tre dell'Internazionale a restare sulla difensiva per quasi tutto il tempo. Deki era alle prese con lo stesso vampiro contro cui si era scontrato David, e Ibra e Matrix...  
   
 _«Dade, va' via!»_  
 _«Zlatan, c'è Ringhio! Correte qua!»_  
 _«Cosa credi che stiamo facendo?! Non riusciamo a sganciarci, stiamo cercando di avvicinarci alle altre squadre!»_  
 _«Vi state allontanando da qua... dovete tornare!»_  
   
Un colpo energetico centrò Ibra alle costole, ripercuotendosi anche su David al punto da disconnettere quel contatto fortuito che si era creato tra loro. Piuttosto che attendere chissà quanto per ristabilirlo, corse via dalla piscina come un matto, cercando qualcuno – qualsiasi accolito – che potesse raggiungere la squadra di Ibra.  
«Aiuto...» continuava a gridare, «Aiuto!»  
«Ragazzino, non gridare.»  
David si voltò di scatto, cercando di associare in fretta un nome a quel volto.  
«JC... sono stati attaccati, l'ho visto, sono riuscito a percepire Ibra, io...»  
«Ragazzino, calmati» lo interruppe, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Chi è stato attaccato?»  
«Ibra... Deki e Matrix. C'è Ringhio. Io l'ho visto.»  
«Neuropate?» chiese, ritrattando in fretta quando vide la sua espressione confusa e stravolta. «Sai leggere i pensieri?»  
«Sì, proprio co-» urlò, ma JC lo aveva già preso per un polso e, guardandosi intorno, si era diretto sparato verso una delle sale laterali: trovò il Mister, Bedy e alcuni vampiri sconosciuti a David discutere intorno a un tavolo.  
«Signori, perdonatemi. Mi confermate che David è un Neuropate?»  
Il Mister annuì, stringendo gli occhi, seguito quasi immediatamente da un cenno deciso di Bedy e di uno degli altri presenti.  
«La squadra Beta è stata attaccata ed è isolata. Sembra ci sia Ringhio.»  
«E altri quattro vampiri!» aggiunse in fretta David, ma si ritrovò spintonato dall'uscita decisa di tutti. JC gli ingiunse di restare al sicuro e di trovare un qualsiasi altro accolito nel caso di un altro _attacco_ (tra sé, pensò che chiamassero così le fitte di dolore prima del collegamento telepatico con Ibra), prima di volatilizzarsi con loro.  
Pochi istanti più tardi, si ritrovò nuovamente ginocchioni, tenendosi la testa per il dolore.  
   
 _«Zlatan, alle spalle!»_  
   
Ibra riuscì a evitare all'ultimo istante una lama affilata diretta contro il suo collo, stordendo il malcapitato con un calcio bene assestato alla nuca; a pochi metri da lui, e troppo vicino affinché lui, e quindi David, potesse evitare di vederlo, Ringhio aveva azzannato alla gola Douglas e già si gloriava del veleno che faceva effetto su di lui molto, troppo rapidamente.  
In cinque si scagliarono contro di lui, tentando di assestare i loro colpi migliori pur di vendicare la sua caduta e le orribili contorsioni che era costretto a compiere a terra. Con una risata folle, Ringhio protese la sua destra in avanti, mostrando ai suoi avversari un orribile foro al centro del palmo.  
«Io sono solo l'Araldo» sghignazzò, scagliando un getto di veleno nella direzione di Ibra e Deki e ritrovandosi centrato in piena giugulare da un fulmine che, esplodendo, gli staccò di netto la testa.  
Lo schizzo venefico andò a segno.  
   
David si ritrovò disteso in un letto a premersi una mano sulla bocca, orripilato.  
Il Mister era stato centrato dal veleno.


	5. Quattro - Sera

«Spostatevi!»  
Due corpi sfrecciarono a mezz'aria attraverso i corridoi, curvando con grazia dietro gli angoli e sfiorando appena i presenti che, trovandosi sul tragitto che portava alla sala medica, si accostavano in fretta contro le pareti. Bedy muoveva le mani come un direttore d'orchestra, facendoli levitare insieme e nel minor tempo possibile e attingendo ad altre fonti di potere – probabilmente dai Nexus, si disse tenendosi ancora la testa e ignorando lo stomaco sottosopra – per limitare i danni portati dalla tossina. David si guardò intorno, allarmato nel veder rientrare solo sei degli accoliti schierati in campo.  
«Matrix!» gridò qualcuno dalle retrovie, rivolto a un vampiro alto e male in arnese, provato dallo scontro. «Ibra e Deki, dove?»  
Scrollò le spalle, appoggiando una mano contro il muro per riprendere fiato. «Hanno coperto la ritirata. Probabilmente sono nascosti da qualche parte.»  
Rabbrividì. Già pianificava il modo migliore per sgattaiolare fuori dal complesso e provare a seguire la sua traccia in qualche modo – in _qualsiasi_ modo, _Zlatan, me l'hai promesso, tu le promesse le mantieni_ – quando si ritrovò a fissare un paio di stivali col tacco, lucidissimi e scuri. Risalì con lo sguardo lungo le gambe flessuose, le forme attraenti e la traccia di incredibile potere, fino ad appurare che sì, non era ancora abbastanza fuori di sé da non capire che si trovava di fronte a un Nexus, e a una donna magnifica.  
«Tu sei David?» gli chiese, con voce sottile e venata di un qualche accento che somigliava un sacco a quello di Zlatan. Annuì, portando le mani dietro la schiena per nasconderne il tremore. «Dovresti seguirmi» continuò, girando intorno a lui e prendendogliele per tirarlo via con una risatina leggera. Gli occhi chiarissimi brillavano come quelli di una bimba di fronte a una bambola nuova, e i capelli biondi e liscissimi gli davano sempre di più l'idea che fosse un po' tocca.  
Con suo enorme disagio, si ritrovò proprio nella zona delle infermerie, e immediatamente dopo nella sala in cui una serie di inservienti stava operando contemporaneamente entrambi gli infetti.  
«Tranquillo» gli disse Javi, scostando la protezione che teneva sul volto, «non sono contagiosi.»  
«Javi, posso-»  
«David.»  
Si voltò verso Bedy, seduta su una poltroncina accanto a dei monitor; era molto provata, e le si avvicinò con una certa premura, temendo che lo sforzo energetico l'avesse sopraffatta proprio come era accaduto a lui quando era ancora un ibrido. Lo fece sedere accanto a sé, in un posto ancora vuoto, e gli accarezzò una mano: David sentì un flusso immenso di energia ribollire a pochi millimetri da lui, così forte da ripercuotersi sulla sua essenza e intimorirlo.  
«David, ho bisogno di sapere con precisione cosa ti è accaduto. Potrebbe servirci per salvare Douglas e...» si fermò, incerta, prima di concludere la frase, «e José.» Al cenno affermativo del ragazzo, proseguì. «Ti abbiamo chiamato Neuropate, quando ci hai avvisato, perché puoi seguire la traccia di chiunque e scoprirne i pensieri, prevederne le azioni... e replicarne i poteri, anche se non è questo il tuo caso perché... non importa. Quello che mi serve sapere è se ti è capitato di entrare volontariamente nei pensieri di qualcuno, e se sì in quante e quali volte ti è successo. Non nasconderci niente, è fondamentale.»  
«Ecco, io-»  
« _Bedy_. Non ci sono titoli, qui.»  
«Bedy» ripeté. «Solo con Ibra ci riesco. Con gli altri posso solo... girare attorno, come se fosse una stanza chiusa e riuscissi a sentire solo le voci più forti.»  
«David, non te lo chiederei se non fosse necessario» esitò, «ma devi provare a entrare nella mente di José, prima che sia tardi.»  
«Tardi per cosa?» La sua domanda tradì il nervosismo che gli affaticava perfino il respiro.  
«Abbiamo la cura temporanea per la tossina. Gli salverà la vita... ma a un prezzo.»  
«E Douglas?»  
«Gli abbiamo già somministrato l'antidoto. Avevamo bisogno di una cavia, prima di pensare di sperimentarlo su José. È vivo, anche se ci metterà mesi per rigenerare tutta la carne perduta» si interruppe, attendendo che David tornasse a guardarla invece di tenersi lo stomaco con aria disgustata, «e comunque va bene così.»  
«Cosa... cosa provoca l'antidoto?»  
«È una controtossina complementare dell'agente venefico creato dai nostri nemici... sì, era artificiale, è questo il nostro timore più grande... che si unisce ad esso tramite reazione. Tuttavia, ogni reazione genera dei prodotti... e l'aver sintetizzato una tossina speculare grazie al potere attinto da tutti e tre i Nexus comporta degli effetti collaterali, perché la traccia di potere è diversa rispetto alla nostra.» Sospirò, posando le mani in grembo. «José, come Douglas, sarà incapace di parlare, di comunicare, di muoversi. La controtossina danneggia al di là di ogni possibilità di rigenerazione spontanea una parte rilevante delle cellule cerebrali.»  
David gridò, inorridito. «Non c'è qualche altra cosa? Un'alternativa qualsiasi?»  
«Abbiamo già somministrato l'antidoto un minuto fa. Se non l'avessimo fatto, sarebbe morto in poco tempo, dando uno spettacolo orribile a cui abbiamo già assistito nel caso di Imperatore. E comunque, qui entri in gioco tu.»  
«Volete che io provi a entrare nella testa di Jos... del Mister, per vedere se riesco a comunicare con lui?»  
Bedy sorrise. «Con le difese energetiche soppresse, il tentativo è a prova di fallimento. L'unico pericolo è che ti scambi per un nemico e provi ad attaccarti mentalmente... ma abbiamo i Nexus pronti e in questa sala, per attingere ai loro poteri.»  
David si guardò intorno, seguendo le tracce dei Nexus – Helen con un lecca-lecca tra le labbra che si sbracciava per salutarlo, una signora di mezza età seduta su una sedia a dondolo che sferruzzava tranquilla, un uomo anziano che giaceva immobile in un letto, attaccato a un respiratore – e sospirò.  
«Comincio.»  
   
La mente del Mister era una sorta di stanza buia, rischiarata da una specie di piccole fiammelle intermittenti che tuttavia non aiutavano a far luce sulle pieghe e sui pensieri che, ancora vividi e in perfetta efficienza, vorticavano intorno e dentro di lui.  
 _«Ragazzino.»_  
David sentì la sua presenza ghermirlo come una corda sottile e strettissima, ma non si lasciò sopraffare.  
 _«Mister... è stato colpito.»_  
 _«Me lo ricordo. Cosa è successo?»_  
«Non lo so, non ero sul campo. Ero nella testa di... di Ibra.»  
 _«Figurati se me lo scordo. Quell'idiota di uno zingaro combatteva in modo così scomposto da essere una vergogna per sé e per la categoria. Dov'è ora, nel tuo culo?»_  
Si sentì avvampare, e poi pensò che era assurdo arrossire nella testa del Mister, perché sarebbe stato il Mister ad arrossire.  
 _«Non c'è, è braccato. Non può rientrare.»_  
David si aspettò l'ennesima battutaccia, che curiosamente tardava ad arrivare.  
 _«Poi è arrivato lei, ha ucciso Ringhio ma è stato colpito da un getto tossico.»_  
 _«Ho perso conoscenza. Almeno ho fatto fuori il buon vecchio Ringhio. Se non fosse ridicolo dirlo, mi piacerebbe pensare che mi mancherà. Perché non riesco a muovermi?»_  
 _«Bedy l'ha portata al centro e le ha somministrato l’antidoto creato artificialmente dai Nexus.»_ E ripeté succintamente quanto aveva appreso dalla sovrana. Sentì il legame tremare, prima di liberarlo.  
 _«Bedy non ti ha detto di dare del tu a tutti? In ogni caso avrà avuto i suoi motivi per usarlo, nonostante sia meglio morire che restare a vegetare su un lettino a rotelle. Sta sicuramente lavorando a una cura definitiva e a un modo per rigenerare le cellule morte... serve Douglas. È morto?»_  
 _«È nelle sue... tue stesse condizioni.»_  
 _«Maledizione. Riferisci a Bedy: Douglas è merce sacrificabile. Se non riescono a compiere il miracolo nel mio cervello, fatelo fuori e usate i Nexus per curarmi.»_  
 _«Ma che dici?»_ David non riuscì a trattenersi e gridò in preda all'orrore; per un istante, gli sembrò di essere ben distinto dalla mente del Mister, un intruso in un ambiente ostile. _«È uno di noi, non puoi decidere chi muore o chi vive!»_  
 _«E chi lo dice?»_  
La sua affermazione, così naturale, lo inorridì ulteriormente. Indietreggiò di corsa, ritrovandosi un istante dopo ginocchioni contro un paio di gambe assurdamente lunghe. Le abbracciò, istintivamente.  
«Non farlo mai più» singhiozzò, stringendo i polpacci di Ibra senza neanche provare a guardarlo, o ad alzarsi, ancora terrorizzato dalla spietata freddezza del Mister e da ciò che avrebbe potuto vedere su di lui – ne aveva abbastanza, di ferite. «Non sparire. Non fare l'eroe. Non abbandonarmi.»  
Sentì le punte delle sue dita accarezzargli i capelli. «Te lo prometto.»  
   
«... dopo aver fatto fuori Zambro, un gruppo dei loro ci ha inseguito, anche quando abbiamo oltrepassato i confini della città. Siamo riusciti a far perdere le nostre tracce fuori Assago; il tempo di predisporre un po' di false piste nel caso avessero capito che eravamo stati lì, e siamo ritornati.»  
«D'accordo» sospirò Bedy, facendo il gesto di riporre dei fogli per riportare l'ordine sulla sua immacolata scrivania. «Sono molto soddisfatta, anche se non è certo il momento di pacche sulle spalle e promozioni, come potete ben capire. Non possiamo certo definirci vincitori, non con due esponenti di spicco fuori combattimento e due accoliti definitivamente perduti, ma-»  
«Due?» Dejan alzò la testa, come se si fosse appena intromesso nella discussione. «Chi altro-»  
«Jardinero» rispose semplicemente. Ibra colpì il pavimento con stizza, prima di tornare a controllarsi, e David dovette ritrarre di scatto i pensieri vaganti per evitare di essere letteralmente _bruciato_ dai suoi, brulicanti di insolito calore. Impiegò qualche istante, prima di capire che Dejan stava chiedendo ulteriori ragguagli.  
«Julio è arrivato parecchio dopo il Mister. Non può essere stato colpito da Ringhio, era già morto.»  
«Esattamente» confermò Bedy, alzandosi con calma e porgendo ai due accoliti superiori la fotografia delle tremende ferite che avevano quasi staccato la testa dal busto alla vittima. «E questo ci pone di fronte a un altro problema. I colpi inferti alla carotide destra e alla giugulare sono netti, cauterizzati dal passaggio di una lama rovente; altri tagli e buchi evidenziano l'utilizzo di armi piccole, forse stiletti, o _shaken_ , o quadrelli di balestra che però non sono stati ritrovati.»  
« _Gaénna_ » mormorò Dejan, con tono aspro. «Da quant'è che non ci ritrovavamo un Cacciatore a Milano?»  
«È probabile che sia stato richiamato dalla recrudescenza della lotta tra noi e il Conclave di Galliani: non sto qui a spiegarvi cose già note, come le motivazioni che possono spingere un elemento di disturbo del genere a intervenire nei nostri scontri. Sta di fatto che dobbiamo proteggerci da _due_ minacce, anche se un Cacciatore in libertà e pronto a sterminare qualsiasi vampiro gli sbarri la strada è un pericolo per noi tanto quanto per loro.»  
«Ora però non hanno Ringhio, il che significa che da loro dobbiamo aspettarci attacchi convenzionali e non tossine mortali.»  
Un sorriso di circostanza. «Esattamente, tanto più che entro quattro ore sarete completamente schermati dal veleno artificiale, nel caso ne avessero ancora a disposizione, e potremo bloccare la degenerazione delle funzioni nervose di Douglas e José. Quanto a questa questione...» e si rivolse direttamente a David, un'ombra di preoccupazione nella sua voce, «perdonami se ti ho costretto al duplice sforzo di entrare nella sua mente e di seguire il _briefing_ , ma non l'avrei fatto se non fosse stato assolutamente necessario.»  
David scosse il capo, per farle capire che non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi, e Bedy restò in attesa del suo rapporto. «Il Mister non mi ha attaccato. Non ricordava cosa fosse successo, dopo l'attacco di Ringhio, e ha chiesto delle sue condizioni.»  
«Nient'altro?»  
David non esitò. «Attende con fiducia le cure, ma prega di far presto.»  
«Naturalmente. Dopo la sintesi della protezione definitiva contro la tossina, lo staff sarà interamente concentrato a risolvere la sua questione, ancor prima di quella di Douglas. David... quali che fossero le tue mansioni, sei sollevato da ogni incarico per le prossime ventiquattro ore: ho necessità che le tue forze siano quanto più alte possibile, perché dovrai metterti in comunicazione con la mente di José per almeno altre due volte, domani. È tutto, potete andare.»  
«Bedy.» Ibra si ritrovò tre paia d'occhi puntate addosso in un istante. «Chiedo un permesso globale di ventiquattro ore per me e per Dejan.»  
Bedy inarcò un sopracciglio. «Mi sono persa qualcosa?»  
«Abbiamo bisogno di recuperare energia. Veniamo da due combattimenti di fila. Ne approfitterò per istruire David sugli sviluppi e sostituiremo Douglas nella lezione per i neofiti... c'è un Cacciatore in azione, è bene che sappiano cosa rischiano a bighellonare per Milano.»  
«Dodici, e comprensive della lezione» concesse. «Non un minuto di più.»  
   
«... i Cacciatori in Europa fanno parte della storia recente, mentre sono molto più comuni nelle Americhe e in Asia, luoghi in cui la frammentazione in Conclavi è meno marcata e raramente ci sono grandi scontri come quelli cui siete stati abituati negli ultimi tre mesi. La più grande organizzazione nordamericana è stata decapitata negli anni novanta dall'intervento di numerosi Cacciatori intervenuti nelle tre città californiane in cui si concentrava la loro influenza: San Francisco, Los Angeles e San José. I Cacciatori lavorano solitamente in piccoli gruppi, da uno a quattro, e raramente hanno poteri magici o sovrannaturali dalla loro, ma compensano con l'addestramento nelle armi bianche, da fuoco e nelle arti marziali che ricevono dai Cacciatori più esperti o comunque da conoscenti, amici o familiari. I Cacciatori si prefiggono di far fuori i vampiri per vendetta o scopi personali, mascherando questi propositi con dichiarazioni etiche o presunte tali, secondo le quali portano il bene e la giustizia...»  
David seguiva con scarsa attenzione il discorso di Dejan, non perché non fosse interessato – tanto più che le sue spiegazioni non erano neanche lontanamente noiose come quelle di Javi o di Douglas e spesso comprendevano piccole battutine e aneddoti – tuttavia gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni lo portavano a pensare che la possibilità di attingere alla conoscenza di Ibra in almeno due modi diversi, unita al suo istinto e a un minimo di abilità, potesse aiutarlo a far fronte alla situazione ragionevolmente critica in atto.  
«... una dimostrazione di cosa potreste trovarvi ad affrontare.»  
Una pioggia di metallo tagliente balenò dal soffitto tra le grida di terrore e dolore provocate dalla lacerazione della pelle dei meno attenti; David si ritrovò a schivare dardi e frammenti affilati di acciaio come un forsennato, facendosi scudo con la sedia su cui era seduto fino a pochi istanti prima, e a imprecare per un paio di ferite alle gambe che istantaneamente cominciarono a bruciare. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, soltanto per ritrovarsi uno stiletto contro la gola: al contatto con la lama gelata gli sfuggì un gridolino.  
«Questo» disse Ibra, abbastanza forte perché fosse ascoltato da tutti, ma abbastanza dolcemente da rivelarne i sottintesi soltanto a lui, «accade a chi non ascolta la lezione con la dovuta attenzione.»  
«E state tranquilli, _shaken_ e quadrelli erano impregnati di erbe, le ferite si sono già rimarginate senza problemi» aggiunse Dejan, lasciando la sala. La punta del pugnale sottile era ancora premuta contro la gola di David.  
   
«Sei uno stronzo, non c'era bisogno di farmi fare quella figuraccia davanti ai pivellini.»  
Ibra lo ignorò, avviandosi per i corridoi che portavano agli acquartieramenti maggiori; si ficcò le mani in tasca con una mezza smorfia, guardando con la coda dell'occhio David, che arrancava dietro per tenere il passo, e respingendo ogni tentativo di penetrargli nella mente con barriere sempre più solide a mano a mano che i suoi sforzi aumentavano.  
«Ma mi ascolti?» chiese, afferrandogli un braccio. Ibra si fermò, ma non si voltò neppure.  
«Dade, tu _sei_ un pivellino» gli disse, e riprese a camminare. «Aver creato uno scudo alla perfezione al primo tentativo non ti mette al riparo da un Cacciatore, o da un attacco in forze.»  
«Be', ci sono altri modi per farmelo notare, sai!» esclamò David, un po' rosso per lo sforzo e per l'irritazione.  
«Mi avresti ascoltato?»  
«Io ti ascolto sempre.»  
«Ti avevo detto di uscire dalla mia testa, durante la battaglia. Non mi stai a sentire. Capitolo chiuso.»  
«Scusa tanto se mi preoccupo!» brontolò, senza rinunciare a inseguirlo e senza notare un sorrisetto inesplicabile sul suo volto. «Dov'è che stiamo andando?»  
«Io ho da fare. Tu?»  
«Ho il permesso di Bedy, ricordi?»  
Sbuffò teatralmente, fermandosi davanti all'ennesima porta nera. «Bedy non mi ha chiesto di fare da baby-sitter» soggiunse, entrando nella camera e lasciando la porta aperta.  
David si guardò intorno, perplesso: si ritrovava in una specie di piccolo appartamento, illuminato da luci fioche e contenute in filamenti che correvano lungo le pareti e il soffitto; intorno a lui, un divano, una piccola scrivania, alcuni mobili chiari, e un'altra porta interna oltre la quale Ibra era appena sparito, borbottando un "resta qui" poco più che udibile. Si avvicinò a una delle pareti, seguendo il tenue chiarore delle luci fino alla scrivania, ordinata e priva di orpelli, ad eccezione di due cornici; David diede un'occhiata fugace alla prima – una veduta panoramica non particolarmente riuscita, né memorabile – e prese in mano la seconda, con un sorriso, riconoscendo le tre persone raffigurate.  
Al centro della foto, I- _Zlatan_ sembrava dimostrare parecchi anni di meno: aveva i capelli tagliati corti e un sorriso che non gli aveva ancora visto da quando lo conosceva, anche se spesso ci era andato molto vicino. Teneva le braccia allargate ad abbracciare Imperatore e Deki – il primo più magro di quanto ricordasse, per quel poco che l'aveva conosciuto, e il secondo praticamente identico ad ora – e apparivano tutti molto felici di essere insieme. Per un istante, notando l'ombra di un dito ai margini della foto, David si chiese chi ci fosse con loro a scattarla, ma immediatamente dopo sobbalzò con un verso inconsulto e per poco non si lasciò scivolare la cornice dalle dita, trovandosi due mani che gli stringevano la vita.  
«Eravate molto carini» mormorò, inclinando un po' la testa all'indietro. «Felici.»  
«Lo siamo ancora, sai?»  
David si voltò di scatto alla voce di Dejan, che se ne stava due o tre passi più indietro e, da quello che poteva vedergli in volto senza alzare troppo lo sguardo da terra, mostrava evidente compiacimento per qualche motivo. «Anche se abbiamo un piccolo segreto dalla nostra, sai, piccolino?» soggiunse, avvicinandosi fino a poter allungare la mano per riprendersi la cornice. «Prendiamo la vita come viene.»  
«Anche... lui?» arrischiò, indicando Imperatore col dito.  
«Adri era il mio complemento. È... era immune al mio potere, quindi far breccia con lui era quasi una sfida. E non sono mai stato così contento di perderla, perché avremmo perso un amico.»  
Ibra si chinò verso David, baciandogli il collo. «Mi manca, ma non rimpiango nulla. Ci siamo divertiti. Non in quel senso» rise contro la sua pelle, «o almeno non abitualmente. Adri preferiva le ragazze, ha tirato su più folle adoranti di chiunque altro, qui.»  
«Zlatan?» balbettò, confuso, quando fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta di David e cominciò ad accarezzargli i fianchi. «Ti è passata presto, l'incazzatura.»  
«Mi fa piacere sapere che posso ancora difendere i miei pensieri» ridacchiò. «Almeno ora so qualcosa che non puoi sospettare.»  
Ibra gli voltò appena il viso con una mano per baciarlo piano, soltanto per il piacere di vederlo arrossire per l'imbarazzo di essere osservato da Dejan: David lo fissò negli occhi per un istante o due, prima di chiudere i propri e girarsi dalla sua parte, senza pensarci più di tanto, ma li riaprì di scatto quando un altro paio di labbra si poggiò delicatamente sulla base del collo.  
David si ritrovò schiacciato tra due uomini che lo baciavano lentamente, con voluttà trattenuta a stento, e sconvolto dal potere di Deki che, non più costretto e represso di continuo, faceva di lui e di Ibra gli oggetti delle sue attenzioni. Rabbrividì mentre Zlatan si staccava da lui e scambiava un bacio ancora diverso con Deki, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, e il suo era un brivido di gelosia e attesa ed eccitazione e desiderio.  
Una parte di lui si sentiva irresistibilmente attratta da Dejan, dal suo potere, dal suo corpo e dalla sua mente; un'altra restava attaccata a Ibra come l'ultima speranza di salvezza prima di affogare del tutto nella follia, e si stringeva a lui baciandolo e spogliandolo, e lasciandosi spogliare da Deki. E l'ultima parte di sé lo faceva letteralmente impazzire, perché vederli cercarsi e toccarsi con una sincronia e una passione assolutamente inspiegabili era tremendo. Tremendamente bello. E sentiva che gli sarebbe bastato anche solo guardarli, guardare Deki avvinghiato a Ibra e Ibra gemere con Deki e per Deki; e invece non era lì soltanto a guardarli, era stretto tra loro, tra due persone che sapevano davvero come stimolare, dove toccare, quando spogliare, come amare.  
David aveva avuto timore di Deki, di ciò che succedeva a tutti quando permetteva al suo potere di sfuggire e di ciò che ancora lo legava a Zlatan. Si ritrovò a mugolare di insoddisfazione, a causa del desiderio per entrambi che dilaniava tutto ciò che ancora esisteva di razionale in lui, godendo perfino del respiro affannato dell'uno o dell'altro sulla sua pelle. Si ritrovò a _ringhiare_ , poco più di un animale in trappola, quando per un istante soltanto si sentì meno all'altezza, meno esperto, meno tutto. Si ritrovò a spintonare Ibra sul letto insieme a Deki, disegnando con la lingua volute complesse sulla sua schiena, cercando il sapore salato della sua pelle e quello agrodolce della bocca del serbo, e quello proibito che sa di entrambi e insieme quando cominciarono a stuzzicarlo tra le natiche, uno dopo l'altro e contemporaneamente e ancora alternati, unica traccia gli ansiti e i gemiti di Ibra – così sconosciuti e familiari allo stesso tempo da stordirlo – e i tremiti e i sospiri pesanti che scossero il suo corpo quando Deki gli sollevò il bacino ed entrò in lui con una spinta fluida, cominciando a muoversi quasi subito. Si ritrovò ad accarezzare entrambi, cercando, e trovando, il modo per scivolare sotto il corpo di Zlatan prima, di tendere le gambe fino a toccare i fianchi di Deki poi. A gemere per le sue carezze umide, per le sue prime spinte, per quelle di Deki che inevitabilmente si ripercuotevano su di lui. A gemere e a chiedere _di più_ e a ottenere _di più_ , a chiedere _più forte_ e gridare mentre, nel piacere, perdeva ogni consapevolezza che non fosse quella di loro tre. Ad ansimare sonoramente al ritmo delle ultime spinte di Ibra, a baciare il suo corpo tremante. A permettere al ringhio appagato di Deki di riempire le sue orecchie e il suo cervello, più avidamente di quanto la sabbia del deserto possa bere l'acqua di un temporale improvviso.  
Si ritrovò accasciato al centro di un letto non suo, nuovamente stretto tra di loro, e cercò il petto di Ibra prima di addormentarsi.  
   
 _«Ragazzino.»_  
Per quante volte potesse rientrare nella sua testa – e non era mai un'esperienza indimenticabile, o quantomeno, al sesto tentativo si sentiva a disagio e fuori posto esattamente come la prima volta – David si era convinto che niente avrebbe potuto convincerlo a farsi piacere la sua voce, il suo tono indisponente e la sua aura di sottile perfidia che si compiaceva nel ferire per il solo gusto di farlo. Si chiese, nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, quanto fosse davvero irritante sentirsi chiamare _ragazzino_ da lui, prima di alzare la testa – o credere di farlo, dopotutto si ritrovava nelle pieghe di una mente non sua – e cercare i suoi occhi.  
 _«Rapporto, ragazzino.»_  
 _«Nessuna novità, Mister. Da quando sia noi che i nostri avversari siamo venuti a conoscenza della presenza di un Cacciatore in città, le attività di disturbo si sono notevolmente ridotte»_ ripeté a memoria, ripescando le parole esatte dall'eco del discorso di Javi. _«Ti hanno iniettato poche ore fa una seconda dose di preparato, e hanno già riscontrato un miglioramento delle funzioni neurologiche: tra pochi giorni dovresti poter uscire dal coma artificiale e valutare le tue condizioni fisiche.»_  
 _«Douglas?»_  
 _«Prima che entrassi qui, gli hanno iniettato la prima dose di preparato. Non peggiora.»_  
 _«Avevo chiesto di-»_ ringhiò, prima di rendersi conto della presenza dell'unico pensiero che non avrebbe mai voluto leggere nella sua mente. _«Idiota! Ti avevo ordinato di comunicare a Bedy che potevano sopprimerlo!»_  
 _«Non potevo farlo!»_ si difese, ma la mano del Mister attraversò lo spazio tra loro molto più velocemente di qualsiasi altra parola: anche se era soltanto frutto del potere mentale, il ceffone che gli assestò era tutt'altro che immateriale e decisamente doloroso.  
 _«Chi sei tu per decidere che non puoi farlo?»_  
 _«Chi sei **tu** ,»_ e David calcò l'attenzione su quel _tu_ , _«per decidere chi deve morire e chi no!»_  
 _«Che io sia il Padreterno o qualcuno appena sotto o sopra di lui non te ne deve fottere, ragazzino! Devi starmi a sentire!»_  
 _«Ma se non ascoltavo neanche mio padre, figuriamoci! Chi ti conosce!»_ gridò, ignorando la smorfia orrenda sul volto del Mister. _«Non sei Dio, non sei mio padre, quindi vaffanculo!»_ continuò, preparandosi a chiudere il collegamento.  
 _«Douglas è un Reincarnato, idiota!»_ gli gridò dietro; David si fermò, la mano ancora a metà, tentando di ricordare quali poteri fossero associati a un Reincarnato, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu fissare il Mister con occhi vacui e inespressivi. _«Rinasce se lo uccidi, con le stesse memorie con cui è morto! Sei-un-idiota!»_  
 _«Merda»_ mormorò, inebetito, sentendo di essersi quasi meritato quel ceffone. _«Non potevi dirmelo subito?»_  
 _«Non potevi fare rapporto a Bedy come un coglione normale e non un pirla galattico? Sei tu a essere fuggito schifato, l'altra volta!»_  
 _«Per forza, mi hai chiesto di far condannare a morte Douglas! Cazzo ne sapevo io?»_  
José scosse il capo con uno sconforto quasi plateale, girando pigramente su se stesso. _«Quell'altro idiota del tuo ragazzo aveva proprio ragione»_ esclamò con indolente divertimento, _«"mai fidarti di nessuno, perché ti prenderanno sempre per il culo". Non oso pensare a quante bugie gli hai propinato, povero Zlatan.»_  
 _«Neanche una, Mister. Non provarci nemmeno, a fare questi giochetti.»_  
 _«Giochetti... non ne ho bisogno»_ rise. _«Lo zingaro è perfettamente capace di rovinarvi entrambi con le sue sole forze. Divertiti, finché puoi.»_  
 _«Sei geloso marcio, Zay.»_  
L'ultima frase, si rese conto dopo qualche istante, non era uscita dalla sua bocca: David percepì in quello stesso istante che c'era _qualcun altro_ oltre a loro, e che quel qualcuno aveva un tono talmente irritato che avrebbe preso volentieri a schiaffi chiunque; la sagoma di Ibra si delineò lentamente in quello spazio palpitante di pensieri, scattando di rabbia non appena vide il segno rosso e vivido sulla guancia di David.  
 _«Zay, giù le mani da David o ti cambio i connotati. Non ci metto niente ad avvelenarti mentre sei ancora in coma.»_  
José rise ancora, più sprezzante che mai. _«Fallo.»_  
 _«Non sfidarmi»_ ringhiò.  
 _«Fallo!»_ gridò più forte, sghignazzando ancora più sonoramente quando vide Ibra restare immobile e incrociare le braccia, avvicinandosi a David con aria risoluta.  
 _«Perché sei qui?»_  
 _«Sei dentro da più di un'ora. Temevamo di trovarti agonizzante per la mancanza di energia.»_  
 _«Eh, e che sarà mai? Una mezzoretta di coccole e seghe e sarete di nuovo pimpanti»_ li interruppe ancora, arrogante.  
 _«Deki ti manda i suoi saluti»_ replicò di rimando, sarcastico. _«Abbiamo rievocato i bei vecchi tempi, nelle ultime sere, e abbiamo **raccontato** a David di quanto ci divertivamo.»_  
Il sibilo di scherno di José saettò nell'aria dolcemente, come un richiamo invitante. _«Deki è una puttana che lo fa meglio di altri, zingaro. Dovresti saperlo bene, vista la tua voglia immensa di **provare** a fare del male a chi non ha assecondato le tue manie di protagonismo e il tuo ego ancor più smisurato del tuo cazzo.»_ Ridacchiò, rivolgendosi a David che, dal canto suo, faticava a spiccicar parola. _«Ragazzino, Zlatan non ti ha mai raccontato com'è che ha cominciato a seguire proprio te?»_  
Scosse la testa, mentre Ibra sbraitava di rimando, _«Non fare cazzate, Zay, lo amo più della mia vita, non provare a metterti in mezzo o io-»_  
 _«Tu non sei stato sincero con lui»_ flautò. _«Non gli hai detto che, per far dispetto a chi ti aveva chiesto del tempo per chiarire le faccende della vecchia vita che si intromettevano nella nuova, sei andato a letto col figlio non appena ne hai avuta l'occasione.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note al capitolo:** Il riferimento alle tre città americane, neanche troppo velato, è a tre notissimi serial: _Charmed_ (Streghe), _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ e _Supernatural_.  
>  TA-DAN! XD *si fa lapidare felice*


	6. Cinque - Notte

«Dade, io-»  
«Non mi interessa!»  
«Non cambia niente tra noi!»  
«Vaffanculo, Zlatan!» urlò ancora più forte, spintonando il malcapitato di turno che si era trovato a incrociare la sua strada. «Andate tutti a ‘fanculo, non voglio più stare qui, voglio andarmene» continuò a sbraitare, trattenuto a fatica prima da JC per le spalle, poi dallo stesso Ibra per i fianchi. David si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime trattenute e le guance altrettanto infiammate dall’ira.  
«Dade…»  
«Non chiamarmi Dade, stronzo!» gridò. «Vattene, non voglio vederti, lasciatemi.» JC lo condusse fino alla sua camera, tre passi avanti e uno indietro, fino a permettere ai due di restare soli.  
«Voglio andarmene, non voglio più vederti, vaffanculo» singhiozzò altre due o tre volte, prima di buttarsi a peso morto sul letto e calcarsi il cuscino sulla testa, per non vederlo né sentirlo neppure per sbaglio. Ibra si lasciò cadere su una delle due sedie, i gomiti piantati sulle cosce e le mani giunte lungo i lati del naso, respirando quel tanto che bastava per far capire a David che era ancora lì, che non se ne sarebbe andato fino a quando non gli avesse dato la possibilità di parlargli, e che non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo solo ora che la sua vita aveva fatto una piroetta sgraziata ed era finita a pancia in su, priva di una qualsiasi possibilità di rimettersi in piedi senza un aiuto esterno.  
Non aveva idea di quanto a lungo avesse atteso quel tentacolo filiforme di pensiero che David aveva cautamente proteso, per rendersi conto se era finalmente solo o meno, ma non si lasciò scappare l’occasione: lo avvolse con cura, impedendogli di sfuggirgli ma allo stesso tempo senza imporgli la sua presenza. Lo sentì dibattersi come un salmone fuori dall’acqua del suo fiume per parecchi minuti, ma infine si distese, e un istante dopo sentì la sua voce rimbombargli nella testa, più profonda e delusa di quanto non avesse mai sentito prima.  
 _«A chi devo credere, ora? … a chi **posso** credere, ora?»_  
«Non ti ho mai mentito, Dade» rispose ad alta voce. David lanciò via il cuscino e si mise a sedere sul letto, guardandolo con durezza e attendendo un chiarimento sull’ultima frase. «Ho… taciuto. Non ne vado fiero, ma non volevo che pensassi che stavo con te solo per far dispetto a José.»  
«Non è così?» lo interruppe sprezzante, l’espressione sul suo volto ancora più eloquente. «C’è qualcuno che mi abbia detto le cose come stanno, qui dentro? Chi è che sa- no, chi è che _non_ sa che sono il figlio del… come posso essere il figlio di un… un…»  
«Sei stato adottato. Questo lo sai, no? José era umano, aveva più o meno la mia età… forse era anche più giovane. Niente, stava con una tipa italiana, a Lisbona… tua madre naturale. Morì di parto, José ti ha dato in adozione in Italia, fine della storia. Cioè, non proprio fine, visto che quell’idiota te l’ha detto così, solo per mettersi in mezzo a-»  
«Perché mi ha abbandonato?» chiese, e Ibra scosse la testa. «Non provare a nascondermelo, io-»  
«Dade, credimi, non lo so!» c’era una venatura diversa nella sua voce, abbastanza supplichevole perché David non insistesse nella sua disperata ricerca di risposte e di conseguenti domande. «Non so molto della vecchia vita di José. So solo che ha fatto l’allenatore di Dio-sa-cosa in Portogallo, che si è sposato con quella _vacca_ di Tami e che si ricordava di te soltanto vagamente… l’ha scoperto l’anno scorso, che eri qui poco fuori Milano.»  
« _L’anno-scorso_ » sillabò lentamente David, piantando i pugni stretti sul copriletto. «Ibra…»  
«Sono diventato Ibra, adesso?» gli chiese, interrompendolo con rabbia addolorata. «Ero Zlatan. _Sono_ Zlatan.»  
«Io non posso più stare con te. Non riesco a fidarmi» pianse, sopraffatto dal proprio dolore e dal suo che si assommavano nella sua testa. «Non posso. _Non voglio_. Vattene.»  
Restò a singhiozzare per quelle che a entrambi parvero ore, poi Ibra si alzò, si avvicinò alla scrivania e scarabocchiò un indirizzo sul primo post-it del blocco. «Sarò lì fino a domenica, Dade. Poi andrò via e né tu né Zay mi vedrete. Mai più.»  
«Non verrò» scosse la testa. «Non posso dimenticare tutto questo in tre giorni.»  
Ibra si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso forzato. «Allora spero che a Barcellona ci sia così tanta azione da poterci riuscire io.»  
Quando la porta della camera scattò, David sentì nuovamente il desiderio di piangere. Di rabbia, di frustrazione, di dolore. Di solitudine.  
   
«Hai sentito, il Mister sta migliorando. Contano di svegliarlo per questa sera, approfittando della luna nuova.»  
«Questa sì che è una notizia! Non vedo l’ora di fare un po’ il culo a strisce rossonere a quelli lì» sussurrò altrettanto piano Matrix – non abbastanza da impedire a David di sentire, tanto più che i suoi mormorii, quelli di Christi e qualsiasi parola detta a voce più o meno alta riecheggiavano, distorti e amplificati, nella sua mente. Si costrinse a correre più velocemente sul tappeto magnetico, anche se le gambe già dolevano e pulsavano fastidiosamente per lo sforzo eccessivo cui non era abituato, ma l’attività fisica non lo distraeva abbastanza da impedirgli di ascoltare.  
«Notizie di Ibra?» mormorò ancora Christi, gettando lì l’argomento di cui nessuno parlava ad alta voce.  
«Niente, Christi. È sparito, e ai piani alti non si riesce o non si vuole trovarlo. Deki era molto giù, ieri, quando è venuto in camera… sembra che abbia parlato direttamente con Bedy, si farà trasferire.»  
«Deki era da te?»  
«Ma sì… ma quanto sei indecente, Christi» rise, sempre con volume quasi inudibile, «voleva solo parlare.»  
Per tutta risposta, l’altro assunse un’espressione offesa in segno di protesta. «Indecente io? Fammi star zitto va’… Deki non ti ha spifferato se è colpa di quello nuovo?»  
David aumentò la velocità del macchinario al massimo, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito quando rischiò di incespicare e cadere rovinosamente a terra.  
«Ma cazzo ne so. Fatto sta che da quando ce lo ritroviamo tra i piedi non ce ne va bene una. E comunque io Ibra me lo ricordavo più preso dal Mister che dal ragazzetto brufoloso» sibilò infastidito, incurante del fatto che l’oggetto della loro conversazione fosse appena saltato giù dal tapis-roulant ancora acceso e fosse corso via in fretta dalla palestra comune.  
David non si accorse di travolgere un paio di Accoliti sul suo tragitto, né di ritrovarsi in un corridoio che non aveva mai imboccato prima d’allora: sapeva che c’erano alcuni dormitori inutilizzati, da quelle parti, ma non aveva notato che la strada si biforcava e che il percorso laterale portava nei sotterranei. Scese in fretta le scale, certo che nessuno osasse disturbarlo nelle profondità del complesso, e attraversò la sala seminterrata in fretta, appoggiandosi con tutta la sua forza al pesante portone blindato per aprirlo; cedette all’improvviso, sbalzandolo all’aperto, e il portone si chiuse con uno scatto pesante.  
Rialzandosi e accarezzando le piccole abrasioni che già si richiudevano, David appoggiò i palmi delle mani contro la parete, cercando un modo per riaprire la porta che, evidentemente, funzionava solo in un senso: non diede troppo peso alla cosa, e si guardò intorno con fare annoiato per non destare sospetti nei pochi passanti, cercando di fare il punto sul luogo in cui si trovava. Aveva il Duomo alla sua sinistra e la Galleria poco più avanti, quindi…  
«Mi scusi» cinguettò una voce femminile alle sue spalle, facendolo trasalire. «Posso chiederle un’informazione?»  
David si voltò, guardando la giovane donna che stava a pochi passi dietro di lui: con disappunto, notò che non aveva neanche sentito i suoi passi. Osservò con un vago interesse i suoi capelli di un rosso intenso, prima di risponderle, «Certo, mi dica.»  
«Non so come ringraziarla, sarà la terza volta che chiedo a un passante, ma mi dicono tutti che non sono di qui…» soggiunse con un sorriso. «Oh, sono così disperata… dovevo essere a via del Gallo cinque minuti fa, per un appuntamento con un mio amico» e nel dirlo congiunse i piedi con aria imbarazzata – David intese che era qualcosa di più di un amico, ma non indagò oltre – prima di continuare. «Ho lasciato il borsellino in albergo in periferia e non sono pratica.»  
«Se al suo amico non dà fastidio, posso accompagnarla io.»  
«Non vorrei disturbare…»  
«Nessun disturbo, non ho nulla da fare in questo momento» precisò David con un sorriso di circostanza. Il volto della ragazza si illuminò.  
«Oooh, sei il mio angelo salvatore!» esclamò, porgendogli la mano. «Sono Jenna. Dammi pure del tu.»  
Tra sé, David ridacchiò. _Angelo salvatore_ era la definizione che meno si accordava al suo status. Le fece strada.  
   
«Non c’è nessuno, qui» osservò. Il sorriso radioso di Jenna non si scompose.  
«Non preoccuparti, vedrai che sarà qui tra poco» rispose, a voce un po’ alta. «Posso abusare ancora un po’ della tua pazienza e chiederti di aspettare? Non ti faccio perdere molto tempo.»  
David si chiese se alla base si fossero accorti della sua scomparsa; era quasi sera, ormai, e la mancanza della luna si faceva evidente a mano a mano che i suoi riflessi si accentuavano. Il sibilo sottile dell’acciaio che sferza l’aria arrivò al suo orecchio un istante prima della punta tagliente dello shaken, che riuscì a schivare per un pelo: si guardò intorno con allarme, occhi azzurri curiosi e vicolo deserto e risatina sprezzante e vicolo _non più_ deserto.  
«Così è _lui_ il tuo amico?» mormorò, duro. «Ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe» aggiunse, vedendo quel ragazzo dalla pelle scurissima – avrebbe potuto avere la sua età, per quanto ne sapeva – affiancare la donna che era già in posizione di guardia e reggeva un _sai_ nella mano destra.  
«Quello che vi rende così mortalmente _stupidi_ » ribatté sprezzante lei, mulinando il tridente gemello nell’altra mano, «è che appena vedete un paio di tette umane subito correte loro dietro.»  
«E se ti dicessi che sono gay?»  
«Saresti doppiamente stupido» rispose il ragazzo, puntando una balestra contro di lui. « _Barwuah!_ » esclamò, scagliando il quadrello, ma David spiccò un salto e schivò il colpo scostandosi di lato. Riuscì ad alzare le prime barriere protettive parecchi istanti prima che nuovi attacchi da parte di entrambi riuscissero a eludere la sua guardia fisica, causandogli soltanto una botta alla coscia sinistra, e cominciò a difendersi dai fendenti delle armi bianche utilizzate dai due a mani nude, grazie agli incantesimi di protezione appresi a lezione.  
Nonostante l’esperienza di entrambi i Cacciatori, non gli sembrava un combattimento più difficile delle esercitazioni al Conclave, e anzi Paddy gli era sembrato un avversario molto più temibile dei due; David fu in grado di disarmare il nero con un calcio, impossessandosi dello stiletto che aveva impugnato fino a quel momento e che era roteato in aria, e ferì a un braccio la donna, che lasciò cadere il suo _sai_.  
«Mario, devo curarmi!» strillò, indietreggiando di parecchi passi, e il Cacciatore si parò tra lei e David.  
«Adesso si fa sul serio» ringhiò.  
Rapida e potente come una folgore, la traccia magica di potenza inclassificabile tornò a farsi sentire nella testa di David, che portò di scatto una mano alla tempia. _È lui che avevo sentito!_ disse tra sé, allarmato. _E se è lui… se fosse un… Cazzo, non posso ucciderlo!_  
Vide i muscoli del suo avversario tendersi e contrarsi spasmodicamente e si tenne pronto a respingere un altro attacco, ma si ritrovò investito da una furia rapidissima e potente, e fu spinto parecchi metri più indietro. Si ritrovò a sputare un grumo di sangue e pregò affinché le ferite interne si sanassero alla svelta, perché quel _Mario_ sembrava pronto a saltargli di nuovo addosso, ma con i _sai_ della sua compagna nelle mani.  
Espanse la sua mente a cercare quella del nemico, trovandola saldamente avviluppata in barriere mentali e inattaccabile con assalti frontali; riuscì a schivare due affondi tuffandosi ripetutamente alla sua destra, ma al terzo l’arma incantata riuscì a infrangere le protezioni e ad affondare nella sua coscia. Il grido di Davide fu contemporaneo all’imprecazione del Cacciatore, che con un calcio spezzò l’impugnatura del _sai_ , lasciando la lama grondante sangue conficcata profondamente nel muscolo. Pur sapendo che rischiava di far peggio che restar lì a difendersi, cercò di anticipare la successiva rincorsa dell’avversario, sondando la sua mente senza tentare di superarla, ma soltanto per intuire che tipo di attacco aspettarsi; evitò con una smorfia l’ennesimo _shaken_ , si morse il labbro inferiore a sangue e, stringendo gli occhi per il dolore, afferrò con entrambe le mani la lama spezzata per tentare di farla fuoriuscire. Aveva toccato appena il metallo quando si rese conto del suo errore; il Cacciatore aveva scagliato _due shaken_ , e il secondo gli aveva appena trapassato la gola.  
Riuscì a strappare la piccola lama qualche istante prima che la trachea fosse irrimediabilmente invasa dal sangue, indietreggiando in fretta allo stesso tempo per mettere quanta più strada possibile tra sé e loro; Jenna lo superò in fretta, sbarrandogli l’uscita dal vicolo.  
«Uno di meno!» strillò trionfante, scagliandogli un quadrello con la balestra del suo compagno. David rischiò il tutto per tutto, concentrando le energie rimaste per rispedirglielo indietro senza preavviso; la freccia d’acciaio trapassò lo sterno della ragazza senza sforzo, ma la disattivazione dei suoi scudi non passò inosservata agli occhi dell’altro Cacciatore.  
Sentì una tremenda botta alla schiena e, prima di perdere i sensi, braccia forti e muscolose che lo sollevavano da terra.  
   
Si risvegliò avviluppato in coperte spesse che non gli davano calore, dolorante per i colpi ricevuti che, però, erano parecchio migliorati e gli dolevano di meno. Provò a tirarsi a sedere, ma la fitta all’altezza di una costola lo costrinse a scivolare di nuovo disteso.  
«Non fare sforzi.»  
David sobbalzò. «Io…» tentò di rispondergli, abbassando gli occhi sul copriletto, ma non riuscì ad aggiungere altro.  
«E non parlare. Ti ho sanato la gola per miracolo» lo interruppe Ibra, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.  
 _«Come mi hai trovato?»_ lasciò scivolare nella sua mente, dopo aver esitato a lungo.  
«Ti stavo seguendo. Da quando ho capito che non saresti mai venuto qua» ammise, torcendosi le mani. «Volevo rivederti, prima di essere costretto ad andare via.»  
 _«Ma mi hai salvato lo stesso.»_  
 _«Che cazzo di constatazione è?»_ pensò, prima di ricordarsi che avrebbe saputo comunque cosa aveva appena considerato. «Be’, sì, quello.»  
 _«E Mario?»_  
«Mario?» chiese, captando un’immagine di quel ragazzo. «Il Cacciatore. Com’è che lo conosci?»  
Senza alcun motivo, David sentì gli angoli della bocca tirarsi in una smorfia sorridente. _«Ho sentito la compagna chiamarlo così. L’hai ucciso?»_  
«C’ho provato. Appena s’è ritrovato a mangiar vento e polvere s’è dileguato. Non s’è fatto scrupoli di lasciare la rossa agonizzante… l’ho fatta portare al Conclave, magari vorranno torturarla o interrogarla o Morderla, chissà, può sempre essere utile.»  
Calò nuovamente il silenzio: David cominciò a tormentare il bordo della coperta tra l’indice e il pollice, Ibra sedeva immobile sul letto e, di tanto in tanto, gli gettava un’occhiata torbida, sospesa tra rimpianto, affetto, frustrazione e chissà cos’altro.  
«Resta quanto vuoi» gli disse infine, facendo per alzarsi, ma David fece in tempo a sfiorargli l’avambraccio con le dita tese. Si voltò verso di lui, fissando un punto a lato della sua testa.  
«Dimmi.»  
 _«Non te ne andare.»_  
Ibra non rispose. «Zlatan» lo chiamò, questa volta con la voce roca e indebolita che si ritrovava, e riuscì a stringere le dita intorno al suo polso. Il contatto fisico amplificava la possibilità di sentirlo, ma era la prima volta che si trovava a fronteggiare un vortice di emozioni così intenso che non aspettava altro che un contatto del genere per riversarsi nella sua testa: si ritrovò a piangere le lacrime che Ibra tratteneva ostinatamente in sua presenza, a sorridere di sollievo per il fatto di essere ancora vivo, a tremare di paura per l’incertezza.  
«Zlatan» ripeté, e lui puntò i pugni sul letto per risalire, sdraiandosi rannicchiato nel poco spazio ancora libero. «Io ho...» esitò, ma non poté impedire di continuare la frase nella mente. _«… paura.»_  
«Dade… dammi una possibilità.»  
«Quale?»  
Ibra sospirò più volte, in preda alla necessità di una decisione più che sofferta. «Azzererò tutte le difese mentali. Ti metterò a disposizione i ricordi di una vita. Ti permetterò di guardare quello che vuoi.» Sentì lo sconcerto di David tremolare ai bordi della sua mente. «È il solo modo che conosco per farti capire che non ti ho mai mentito.»  
 _«Quando dici “quello che vuoi”, intendi…»_  
«Vuoi vedere Zay e me? Vuoi vedere quello che accadde?» Si lasciò sfuggire un verso flebile. «Guarda quello che vuoi. Fregatene di farmi male, di farmi soffrire, di danneggiarmi… ma convinciti in un senso o dell’altro, perché non posso restare qua e non sapere se devo fallire nel dimenticarti o ricordarti per sempre.»  
David esitò. _«Potresti alterare i tuoi ricordi?»_ chiese, e lo sentì scuotere la testa come se avesse potuto vederlo.  
«No. I ricordi possono essere incompleti, possono rispecchiare la visione personale, ma non sono falsificabili, non posso inventarmeli.»  
 _«Quando?»_ Si era già accoccolato al suo fianco, la testa premuta contro il suo petto.  
 _«Anche adesso… ma fa’ piano. Non è come leggere un libro seduti comodamente sul letto.»_ Il suo sorriso forzato si trasformò in una smorfia infastidita a mano a mano che David si proiettava nella sua mente: era liquida e calda, e i pensieri sembravano quasi onde che lambivano i loro corpi. Aveva l’impressione di essere esposto, nudo e indifeso come non mai, e di vederlo a sua volta allo stesso modo.  
   
 _Zlatan si illuminò tutto nel vederlo arrivare da lontano, e cominciò a salutarlo con la mano fin da subito. José parcheggiò l’auto poco lontano, esitò qualche istante nell’abitacolo, poi spinse la portiera e lo raggiunse con calma._  
 _“Zay!” esclamò, chinandosi leggermente per salutarlo: il bacio che doveva finire sulla guancia terminò invece sulle labbra, anche se entrambi, almeno a giudicare dalla loro espressione, sembravano rivendicare la paternità di quella deviazione. “Mi sei mancato un sacco. Devi viaggiare di meno.”_  
 _“Ti ho portato una cosa” rispose. **Tipico da parte sua** , pensò mentre accarezzava la carta da regalo, evitare **le considerazioni scomode**. Scartò in fretta il pacco basso e rettangolare, sorridendo da parte a parte mentre leggeva le lettere chiare sulla fiancata._  
 _“Fred Perry. Tu mi vizi troppo.” José non rispose, ma Zlatan vide il mento abbassarsi e capì che tratteneva soltanto un sorriso compromettente. “La trasvolata?”_  
 _“La Manica è sempre uguale ogni volta che ci passo sopra con l’aereo. Ma credo che non vedrò Londra tanto presto, la prossima volta.”_  
 _“Ti hanno spedito ancora più lontano?” gemette. “Se ti hanno mandato in America, giuro che vengo con te e spacco la faccia a…”_  
 _“No, no, hai frainteso” ridacchiò. “Ho ricevuto una… offerta di lavoro, qui a Milano. Un ottimo… contratto, a lungo termine, non avrei potuto rifiutare.”_  
   
«Perché mi sembra di riconoscermi?» mormorò David senza muovere le labbra, tentando in ogni modo di non sorridere per timore di offendere i suoi sentimenti di allora. Ibra ridacchiò, un po’ meno infastidito dalla sua intrusione.  
La scena accelerò come in un registratore di scarsa qualità.  
   
 _Anche così, schiacciato contro la parete, le labbra dischiuse ad accogliere la lingua di Zlatan che lo assaporava con desiderio insoddisfatto, le gambe appena divaricate per fargli spazio e permettergli di soffocarlo ancor più di quanto già non facesse, José manteneva il controllo di sé con un’abilità sconcertante. La sua cravatta pendeva dal collo, floscia e slacciata per metà, e i bottoni della camicia saltavano uno dopo l’altro sotto le dita di Zlatan che adesso risalivano il collo._  
 _“Mi odi?” gli sussurrò, evitando di scandirgli bene quelle due parole umide e sfacciate all’orecchio._  
   
«Non sono sicuro di voler vedere» mugugnò, ma non osò aggiungere altro, né costringersi a tentare di cambiare ricordo.  
   
 _“Perché dovrei odiarti?” ansimò, affondando una mano tra i capelli di Zlatan e l’altra nei suoi pantaloni. “Non dire stronzate, te ne prego, non possiamo soltanto-”_  
 _“Non riesco a… tu vorresti…” balbettò, impacciato dai movimenti secchi e diretti di José che tuttavia lo eccitavano terribilmente. “Non ce la faccio.”_  
 _“E tu fregatene.” Continuò a toccarlo attraverso la stoffa, seguendo le forme tese contro la sua mano. “Se avessi voluto solo quello, non sarei qui da te.”_  
 _José lambì con la lingua il collo di Zlatan, divertito dalla sua continua ricerca di rassicurazioni: sotto i suoi baci umidi poteva sentire il suo respiro farsi ringhio appagato che riecheggiava attraverso le labbra. Per gioco, provò a sfiorarne la pelle coi denti, senza affondare, e poi ritrasse la mano sporca dai suoi pantaloni._  
 _“Sei quello giusto” sospirò, mentre Zlatan cominciava a toccarlo con urgenza._  
   
David distolse lo sguardo.  
   
 _L’albergo era lo stesso, la scena profondamente diversa. José giaceva sdraiato nel letto, immerso nelle coperte come se fosse nell’acqua, gli occhi chiusi e il viso adombrato da un nervosismo palpabile; Zlatan era sopra di lui, un po’ più in basso di quanto la sua altezza portasse a pensare, e si lasciava accarezzare i capelli: ogni tanto un movimento curioso portava José a fermarsi e inspirare profondamente, e Zlatan a sorridere, se non proprio a ridacchiare._  
 _“Ti approfitti di un povero vecchio.”_  
 _“Faccio ancora fatica a pensare che tu sia davvero così vecchio” mormorò, svanita ogni traccia del divertimento di sentirlo sussultare sotto quelle che lui si ostinava a chiamare carezze, ma che per Zlatan erano **intrusioni** che non era sicuro di voler concedere, e che assecondava solo per… amor suo?... o qualunque fosse la definizione del caso. “Per me i vampiri erano solo una favola con i dentini affilati.”_  
 _“Non lo sono. Se questo cambia qualcosa... **Cristo** “ esalò, sentendo le due dita affondare un po’ più decise e un po’ più a fondo._  
 _“Non cambia un cazzo. Fottiti” ringhiò. E poi riprese a ridere, divertito dall’involontaria battuta._  
   
La scena tornò ad avanzare: David si ritrovò a sfogliare scene vecchie di anni, baci teneri e baci affamati, sfioramenti nascosti e carezze audaci, il Morso, Zlatan che diventava _Ibra_ e tentava di scagliarsi contro José e un altro vampiro sconosciuto – «Maxi…» gli disse piano, «è andato via anni fa, da qua» – prima di rivolgere la furia del potere contro se stesso e ferirsi gravemente al fianco. E poi il Conclave, le prime missioni, il Mister in prima linea insieme a lui contro avversari ignoti e antiche conoscenze.  
«Fermati al primo Nexus» gli sussurrò Ibra. Fuori dalla sua mente, David sentì un soffio leggero sulla pelle nuda.  
«Non approfittarti di me» lo minacciò.  
   
 _“Come sarebbe a dire che è tua moglie?”_  
 _José si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è mia moglie. I legami da umano non contano più.”_  
 _“Zay, come fai a dire che non contano? Siete stati sposati anni, avete tentato di avere dei figli… me lo ricordo, ci siamo raccontati tutta la vita, ora spunta dal nulla e non solo è uno dei sette esseri più potenti in circolazione, ma è pure legata a te!”_  
 _José gli accarezzò una coscia, cominciando a risalirne i muscoli fino al gluteo, ma Zlatan si scosse e gli impedì di avanzare ulteriormente. “No, Zay. Non mi va.”_  
 _“Non ti va mai!” esclamò, stringendo l’interno della coscia fino a farlo gemere._  
 _“C’è tua moglie che si aggira per il Conclave, matta da legare…”_  
 _“Non è matta! È solo…” esitò, cercando la parola giusta. “È solo un po’ rovinata, il potere le è esploso dentro. Non è facile, ha bisogno di aiuto.”_  
 _“Fallo dare a qualcun altro, l’aiuto” ringhiò di rimando, tirandosi su gli slip. José sospirò, stizzito, e gli voltò le spalle per addormentarsi._  
   
 _“Com’è che hai voluto andare in missione con Deki e Imperatore?”_  
 _Ibra sbuffò, parecchio infastidito. “Hai questo vizio di merda di chiedermi le cose nei momenti peggiori” borbottò, riprendendo ad accarezzarlo parecchi respiri nervosi dopo. José non disse più nulla, attingendo discretamente ai pensieri dell’altro e schiacciando la testa contro il cuscino quando lo sentì farsi strada dentro di lui con quella che, in altri momenti, avrebbe scambiato per impazienza._  
 _“Che hai?” gli chiese. Era evidente che avrebbe voluto sentirlo dalla sua viva voce, ma era altrettanto vero che non avrebbe esitato a cercarsi la risposta da solo, per quante barriere mentali potesse alzare. Desiderò aver preso più lezioni di quel tipo di controllo. Desiderò che José non gli avesse mai fatto quella domanda. Desiderò non sentirlo stringersi attorno a lui come se bastasse, come se…_  
 _“Niente, Zay” mentì, affondando il mento tra il collo e la spalla e tentando di rendergli irta la strada per i suoi pensieri._  
 _“Niente un cazzo.”_  
 _“ **Niente che ti riguardi** , Zay. Sono io il problema.” Entrò nuovamente dentro di lui con forza, come a voler sottolineare le sue ultime parole. José lo spinse via, inacidito._  
 _“Da quando non mi riguardi, **viajante**?”_  
 _“Tami.” Caricò quell’unico termine con tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace._  
 _“Zlatan, Cristo santo, in che modo devo fartelo capire che non provo nient’altro che **compassione** per lei?!”_  
 _“Lasciandola al suo destino.”_  
 _“Se ti chiedessi di lasciare tua madre per venire da me, lo faresti?”_  
 _Ibra si mise ginocchioni sul letto, guardandolo dall’alto con rabbia malamente repressa. “Che cazzo di domanda è, Zay! Certo che sì! Ti ho permesso di uccidermi per seguirti, non voglio nient’altro!”_  
 _“Io non ci riesco.”_  
 _“Va’ a farti fottere tu e lei, allora!” urlò, scagliandogli addosso la lampada da tavolo, che si infranse e gli ferì il braccio, anche se non troppo profondamente. José lo guardò con occhi inespressivi, prima di alzarsi con calma dal letto e rivestirsi._  
 _“Zay, mi dispiace, non volevo” mormorò, e nessuno dei due capì se si riferiva alla ferita sanguinante o alle parole che l’avevano accompagnata. José aveva appena terminato di sistemarsi la cravatta._  
 _“Tagliati i capelli, prima di presentarti da Bedy. E smettila di pensare queste cose. È come se mi urlassi nella testa.”_  
 _Ibra rifletté qualche istante. “È bello?” gli chiese, senza un vero perché. José si strinse nelle spalle, ma non gli rispose: lasciò che il sangue risalisse il braccio e si concentrò affinché la ferita si chiudesse e la stoffa si ripulisse, prima di andare via._  
   
 _“È normale, Zlatan. Il Nexus deve avere un legame saldo con qualcuno a lui caro, prima di esprimere il suo potere.”_  
 _Ibra non reagì: restò disteso a pancia in giù sul divano, il braccio penzoloni._  
 _“Amico, la stai prendendo troppo male per una stronzata” gli fece notare Imperatore, masticando qualcosa di indefinibile dall'odore nauseabondo, ma non intese se l'occhiata omicida che ricevette fosse per il cibo o per la frase inopportuna._  
 _“Adri, tu passi il tempo a piagnucolare quando non te la danno. Abbi la decenza di **tacere**.”_  
 _“Uuuh, quante storie” ridacchiò. “Tu stai piangendo per il più bastardo manipolatore della Terra, ancora più logico.”_  
 _“Fottiti.” Gli tirò dietro un cuscino. Sentì l'arrabbiatura scemare in un oblio indifferente, sotto la spinta del potere di Imperatore, e allo stesso tempo il suo corpo reagì sotto l'influenza di quello di Deki. “Sentite, almeno mettetevi d'accordo se volete sedarmi o stuprarmi. Mi sta bene, purché vi decidiate.”_  
 _Scoppiarono a ridere tutti e tre, uno dopo l'altro; Deki gattonò fino al divano e sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio di Ibra, che cominciò a sghignazzare ancora più forte e reclinò il capo per lasciarsi sfiorare il collo. Adri assunse un'espressione a metà tra l'offeso e l'annoiato._  
 _“Se volete pomiciare, io esco.”_  
 _“Adriiii“ esclamò di rimando Ibra, con voce lamentosa. “Non volevate consolarmi?”_  
 _“Non dandoti il culo, è compito di Deki.”_  
 _“Non voglio il tuo culo!”_  
 _Imperatore lo guardò di sbieco. “Neanche io.”_  
 _Restarono in silenzio per qualche istante. Deki tornò al televisore. “Porno?”_  
 _“Porno.”_  
   
«Come puoi essere così sfacciato?»  
Ibra gli carezzò le labbra sorridenti con il pollice. «Senti chi parla.» David non si ritrasse.  
   
 _“Bedy ti cerca.”_  
 _“Grazie, Julio” disse, salutandolo mentre usciva dalla camera. Ibra alzò gli occhi dal dossier che stava esaminando da parecchie ore, in cerca di informazioni utili sfuggite al primo esame. Trovò per la seconda volta nel fascicolo l'espressione "il Mister" e inarcò un sopracciglio: non aveva mai apprezzato quel nome di battaglia, ma non aveva ancora trovato un buon momento per dirglielo, impegnati com'erano a occupare il loro tempo insieme con litigi estremi e sesso ancora peggiore. Afferrò una fascia per tenere i capelli vagamente a posto e imboccò il corridoio che portava alla sezione amministrativa, aggiustandosi alla bell'e meglio il vestiario stropicciato. Era colpa di Zay se non poteva mai essere in ordine? Sentì un tuffo al cuore quando quella sillaba si fece strada nella sua mente: mancava da parecchi giorni, non l'aveva visto né si era messo in contatto con lui, impegnato com'era a pianificare una strategia per trovare e conquistare un terzo Nexus... provò ad abbassare le difese mentali, con cautela, cercando una qualsiasi traccia di lui: da qualche parte doveva esserci, magari era con Bedy e quindi l'avrebbe visto..._  
 _“Zay?”_  
 _Ibra sussultò. Si voltò di scatto, trovandosi di fronte proprio la donna che odiava di più. Lo guardava come se fosse uno spettacolo della natura, gli occhi dilatati e la bocca spalancata, e poi il suo entusiasmo si spense. “Tu non sei Zay.”_  
 _Ringhiò a bassa voce, pregando che non ripetesse ancora quel nome. “Tu non lo sai dov'è Zay, eh?” disse invece Tami, con voce dolcissima. Ibra allungò una mano verso di lei, accarezzandole i capelli bruni e vaporosi, inalando un profumo che conosceva fin troppo bene; avvicinò anche l'altra, trovando le impronte delle sue dita, invisibili eppure chiarissime sotto le proprie. E poi cominciò a stringere, sempre più forte, sentendo le vene pulsare frenetiche e il respiro spezzarsi; non si rese conto di cosa stava facendo, né che Bedy, il Mister e altri quattro o cinque avevano scagliato tutti insieme dei poteri attivi per allontanarlo da lei e impedire di strangolarla definitivamente._  
   
 _“C'è mancato un soffio.”_  
 _“Per uccidermi?” mugolò, tenendosi il petto dolorante. José non si mosse._  
 _“Stavi per uccidere Tami. Che cazzo ti è preso?” Ibra non rispose. “Allora?” L'ultima domanda riecheggiò in sincrono nella testa e nelle orecchie, tremendamente minacciosa._  
 _“Ti ha chiamato Zay. Mi hai detto che era solo per me. Mi hai detto un sacco di stronzate.”_  
 _“E tu **uccidi** per un nome? Zingaro del cazzo.”_  
 _“Io uccido per **te** , José! Io faccio qualsiasi cosa per te, pure respirare, ma giustamente se non l'hai capito in sei anni non ci riuscirai mai.” _  
_José si avvicinò al suo letto, chinandosi per baciarlo. Ibra gli sferrò un pugno violento e sentì con sinistro piacere qualcosa scricchiolare sotto il suo colpo._  
 _“Vaffanculo. Vattene dalla tua Tami.”_  
 _“Stronzo. Che me ne frega di Tami, io-”_  
 _“Vat-te-ne!” rabbrividì nel sillabare perfettamente la parola, soffiando vento impetuoso ad ogni emissione di fiato. José si ritrovò in ginocchio, piegato dal suo potere._  
 _“Torno domani. Fatti passare la pazzia, zingaro.”_  
 _“'fanculo, **Zay**.” José rabbrividì nel sentire quanto disprezzo era celato in quella parola, stavolta. Serrò i denti, ma tirò dritto verso l'uscita dell'infermeria._  
   
Ibra piangeva in silenzio, nascosto dall’abbraccio di David.  
   
 _“Ci ucciderà.”_  
 _“Ti difendo. Fallo per me.”_  
 _Annuì._  
 _“Ciao, Zay” disse, tranquillo. José squadrò con sospetto Deki, prima di tornare a guardare Ibra, in piedi di fronte a lui._  
 _“Ho parlato con Bedy. Tra poco sarà possibile essere immuni ai poteri attivi degli appartenenti al Conclave... l'ho convinta a non prendere provvedimenti contro di te.”_  
 _“Che concessione, Zay. Ti ringrazio molto” disse sarcastico; il volume piuttosto alto della sua voce attirò degli spettatori tra gli accoliti, ma nessuno sembrava preoccuparsene._  
 _“Hai un incarico” continuò José, senza sospettare alcunché. “Devi seguire questo qui... Davide Santon.”_ (David sussultò.) _“Curiosamente, sembra che sia-” ma il discorso gli morì in gola, quando dovette assistere con occhi vitrei allo spettacolo che aveva cominciato a dare; il bacio tra Ibra e Deki era intenso, profondo, più di quanto avesse ottenuto da lui negli ultimi tempi, più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto vedere._  
 _“Che cazzo è questo teatrino?” disse, apparentemente impassibile, quando Ibra si staccò da lui e, con uno sguardo di sfida, si leccò le labbra in un gesto provocatorio._  
 _“Scusa se non ti ho aggiornato, Zay“ rimarcò, “ma non ci tengo a tenermi le corna a bella posta.”_  
 _“Io non ti ho tradito, zingaro” ringhiò. “Mai. Sei tu che te ne sei convinto per via del Nexus.”_  
 _“Io non ti ho tradito,” lo scimmiottò, crudele, “ma purtroppo mi è scappato un bacio, e poi abbiamo scopato e ora Tami olezza del mio profumo e ha l'impronta delle mie dita e la traccia della mia energia, ma io non volevo, zingaro, giuro.”_  
 _Sentì di essersi meritato ogni colpo che riuscì a sentire, e pensò che si meritasse ogni colpo che gli riusciva a infliggere._  
   
David sfogliò rapidamente i ricordi dopo quella scena, apparentemente incurante del fastidio che infliggeva a Ibra: silenzi glaciali ad ogni incontro, sguardi duri, tentativi di parlare bloccati sul nascere dall'orgoglio dell'uno o dell'altro. Mediatori, alcuni conosciuti, altri meno, tentavano di risolvere una questione che stava dilaniando dall'interno il Conclave stesso: si lasciarono sfuggire il Nexus Victoria per la loro mancanza di collaborazione, e, anche senza ascoltare, il volto severo di Bedy era più eloquente di qualsiasi rimprovero.  
E Davide aveva conosciuto proprio allora Zlatan: David vide quel se stesso, curiosamente giovane come se avesse cinque o sei anni di meno e non poco più di un anno, che ignorava il tormento dietro quegli occhi così belli, che nascondeva sotto il suo gesticolare un imbarazzo inspiegabile e allo stesso tempo non si accorgeva delle sue esitazioni, di fronte a un rapporto con un umano.  
   
 _“Non lo so che mi fai, Dade... vengo da una relazione un po' incasinata, non ci siamo lasciati bene... ma tu mi fai stare bene pure quando stai zitto.”_  
 _“Che stronza.”_  
 _“Chi?”_  
 _“Quella che ti ha mollato. Dev'essere una povera stronza.”_  
 _Ibra rise. “Non è una stronza.” Si chinò a parlargli nell'orecchio, e Davide arrossì violentemente; il suo colore diventò ancora più vivido quando aggiunse qualche altra cosa, qualcosa che sembrava costargli molta fatica da dire._  
 _“Io...”_  
 _“Se corro troppo, dimmelo. Z... qualcuno, una volta, mi disse che so come cominciare ma non so mai quando fermarmi.”_  
 _“Io non l'ho mai fatto, Zlatan.”_  
 _“Cosa, baciare un ragazzo... o baciare e basta?”_  
 _“Baciare un ragazzo, che domande!” Sembrava anche debolmente offeso da quella insinuazione._  
 _“Scusa” ridacchiò. Davide si guardò le mani, poi guardò il bicchiere vuoto, la cannuccia verde e gialla, il tavolo, le pareti, il lampadario, la vetrina, una mosca, ancora il bicchiere, e finalmente lui._  
 _“Ridimmelo.”_  
 _“Voglio baciarti, Dade.”_  
 _Ignorò i mille e uno segreti che gli stava celando, ignorò che era **suo** figlio, che avrebbe dovuto dirgli che era un vampiro, che tutto ciò era tremendamente troppo simile a ciò che era successo a lui. Gli importava soltanto delle guance morbide di Davide che premevano contro le sue, del sapore di cocktail alla frutta che insisteva sulle sue labbra, e del fatto che era troppo impacciato per aver baciato qualcosa di più del suo cuscino prima di lui._  
   
David uscì dalla sua mente, con il fiato corto, e si accorse di star stringendo Ibra fino a mozzargli il respiro. Non allentò la presa, e gli permise di scompigliargli i capelli.  
Albeggiava.


	7. Sei - Aurora

«… e poi Ibra lo ha messo in fuga, portando me e la Cacciatrice lontano dal campo di battaglia.»  
Bedy si alzò, comunicando un ordine sottovoce a uno degli Accoliti di alto grado presenti nella sala, che si inchinò brevemente e uscì in fretta. Poi fece scorrere il suo sguardo prima su Ibra – infinitamente meno tormentato rispetto al colloquio di pochi giorni prima – David – abbastanza tranquillo da non sentire la necessità di torcersi le mani o mangiucchiare le unghie – Deki, Javi e alcuni che David non conosceva. Il Mister, innaturalmente rigido a causa della spessa piastra metallica che correva intorno al torace, sedeva in disparte: gli occhi, che si erano stretti a mano a mano che David aveva raccontato ciò che sapeva, erano ridotti ormai a due fessure.  
«È possibile che non sappiano della nostra vittoria sui Cacciatori» esordì la vampira. «Come forse non avete fatto in tempo ad apprendere, mentre eravate impegnati in uno scontro diretto e i nostri tecnici somministravano l’ultima dose di controtossina al Mister, c’è stato un violento scontro nella zona del Castello Sforzesco.» Tornò a sedersi inforcando gli occhiali più per abitudine che per reale necessità. «Si sono manifestati due Nexus contemporaneamente, nella stessa zona e senza alcun preavviso, segno di instabilità nel potere magico: e non appena l’Internazionale e i Diavoli Rossi sono venuti a contatto, la traccia magica dei Nexus si è intensificata al punto da poter rilevare immediatamente la loro presenza in una coppia di giovani olandesi. Immediatamente, però, le loro tracce magiche si sono distorte e differenziate fino a respingersi, ognuna esattamente simmetrica rispetto all’altra.» Fece una pausa, preoccupata dal silenzio forzato del Mister. «Abbiamo perso un Accolito, nella battaglia, e l’acquisizione del Nexus Wesley non ha portato alcun beneficio, vista la conquista, da parte dei nostri avversari, del Nexus Klaas.»  
«Sei» commentò Deki, a bassa voce. «È ironico che un Cacciatore sia il maggiore indiziato come settimo Nexus.»  
«Ammesso che sia lui. Potrebbe essere soltanto un vampiro fuoriuscito, senza legami. O un Cacciatore dotato di abilità superiori alla media.»  
Le parole di Javi suscitarono perplessità in Bedy. «È una possibilità, anche se non molto comune. I vampiri indipendenti rifuggono Milano, sanno che è territorio infido.»  
«Mentre la seconda opzione mi convince di più» la interruppe Ibra. «L’ho affrontato, anche se non sono riuscito a distinguere la traccia di un Nexus. Ed è abbastanza veloce e resistente da schivare il primo attacco e resistere al secondo. Non ci sono andato leggero.» Il Mister tirò su col naso in maniera inudibile, e nessuno, a parte David, sembrava essersene accorto: si trincerava dietro barriere mentali particolarmente solide, anche se poté percepire un sottile divertimento di fronte ai suoi tentativi di saggiarne le difese.  
«Proveremo a interrogare la signorina Alzagoor, anche se dubito che riusciremo a ottenere qualcosa da una Cacciatrice. José» aggiunse Bedy, con voce addolcita, «vuoi pensarci tu?»  
«Naturalmente.» Si avviò con passo pesante all’uscita, aiutandosi con un bastone. David ne fu inquietato, e immediatamente cercò gli occhi di Ibra, che non l’aveva notato o fingeva di non averlo fatto.  
«Non preoccuparti, David» disse Deki, cupo. «Mezza giornata di riposo e tornerà in piena forma. Al Mister piace sempre fare un po’ di scena extra.»  
«Dite che dovremmo andare ad aiutarlo nell’interrogatorio?» chiese Ibra, puntando i talloni a terra. «È la prima volta che lo trovo così debilitato.»  
Bedy rifletté qualche istante. «No, non credo ce ne sia bisogno. Ci sono tre livelli di sicurezza, la Cacciatrice è disarmata e depotenziata, e lui sa come torturare il giusto senza sopprimere gli ostaggi. Se è disposta a parlare, lo farà e senza fargli del male.»  
«E noi?»  
Sospirò stancamente, sfilandosi gli occhiali. «Che sia grazie alle informazioni della signorina Alzagoor o a quelle dei nostri tecnici, dobbiamo trovare il Cacciatore noto come ‘Mario’ prima dei nostri avversari e catturarlo, senza ucciderlo e possibilmente senza ulteriori perdite. Grazie ai poteri di Javi e di quattro Nexus, potremo farlo regredire fino ad annullare la sua trasformazione in Cacciatore. Il resto viene da sé.»  
Incredibilmente, Ibra scoppiò a ridere e continuò a farlo per parecchi minuti. Si voltarono tutti verso di lui, perplessi.  
«Insomma, avete mai visto un piano con così tante incognite? Evitiamo di progettare, torniamo alle buone, vecchie maniere.»  
«Sarebbe?»  
«Improvvisiamo» ghignò.  
   
«Tu.» La voce della ragazza era carica di frustrazione, di rabbia decisamente mal repressa. «Maledetto succhiasangue figlio di puttana, non hai neanche idea della voglia che ho di strapparti le palle.»  
José ignorò la fitta sottile che si aprì a ventaglio all’altezza del petto, irradiandosi fin nelle viscere: a causa della sua abitudine di disprezzare chiunque e qualunque cosa con un ghigno, era un dolore quasi continuo.  
«Mi scusi» sibilò con tranquillità, guardandola negli occhi e avvicinandosi alla cella sorvegliata a vista, «non credo che ci abbiano mai presentato.» Fece un cenno a Tami, quasi impercettibile, perché si avvicinasse a distanza utile da poter attingere in fretta e in grandi quantità dalla sua energia. «E non sono neanche interessato a una conoscenza, al momento: puoi chiamarmi il M-»  
«Vaffanculo, lo so chi sei» abbaiò. «Non ho intenzione di dirti un cazzo, Mister José.»  
Il vampiro aggrottò la fronte, pensieroso.  
«Continuo a non ricordarmi di te, ragazzina. Sai, l’età.»  
«Io voglio ucciderti.»  
«Mettiti in coda» rise, rigirandosi l’anello intorno al dito. «La lista d’attesa non è vuota, posso dedicarti un paio di giorni tra-» si interruppe, guardando il suo sputo infrangersi contro la barriera elettrificata. «Hai un bel caratterino. Mi ricordi… bah, lascia stare.» Accostò le mani a una sorta di macchinario senza comandi, adiacente alla cella: pochi istanti dopo, Jenna Alzagoor si contorceva a terra, percorsa da una scarica elettrica abbastanza forte da scagliarla all’indietro e farla sbattere contro la parete.  
«Uccidimi» gemette, rialzandosi. «Preferisco la morte al tradimento. Se non ci riesco io, sarà Mario a farti fuori.»  
«Chi, il coglioncello nero che è fuggito davanti a _un solo_ vampiro di medio livello e che per poco non si faceva battere dall’ultimo arrivato?» José rise ancora più forte. «Signorina… Jenna, a lei piace crogiolarsi nelle false speranze? Posso farle credere che… _Mario_ riuscirà a irrompere nel Conclave, far fuori una trentina di Accoliti e altrettanti tra manovalanza e inservienti, sette vampiri superiori, Bedy, liberarla e farla franca. A meno che tu non sia la figlia di Diana Prince… e, a occhio, non mi sembra affatto…»  
Jenna non rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, prima di spiccare un salto e provare a sferrare un calcio alla parete adiacente al macchinario. José ricambiò con un’altra scarica, leggermente più forte.  
«Vigliacco… affrontami a duello, fammi fuori con le tue mani, codardo.»  
José la guardò, duro. «Forse non ci siamo capiti, ragazzina. Posso far peggio che farti del male. Posso far peggio che _ucciderti_. E non ti conviene fare la gradassa.»  
La terza scarica fu molto meno forte, ma decisamente più prolungata. La Cacciatrice riuscì soltanto a tenersi la testa tra le mani, gridando per l’intenso dolore, prima di svenire: José si accomodò su una poltroncina, recuperando da un tavolino alcuni rapporti.  
Con una vena quasi perfida di piacere, sentì di non avere più ferite gravi. Si concesse un altro sorriso, aperto, meno tirato, e alzò gli occhi verso l’unica altra persona ancora presente nella zona detentiva.  
«Tami, tesoro, va’ pure a riposarti. Ti raggiungo tra un paio d’ore al massimo, devo consegnare alcuni lavori alla signora Bedy.»  
Tami sorrise dolcemente, e parlò come se non avesse mai visto José torturare una giovane donna. «Non fare tardi, Zay» mormorò, poi cominciò a canticchiare le note di un _fado_ , che divennero sempre più alte e udibili mano mano che si avviava verso l’uscita.  
La mente di José correva veloce, troppo per chiunque all’interno del conclave, escluso se stesso.  
«E adesso facciamo sul serio» mormorò.  
   
«È un’idea molto semplice. Può funzionare proprio per questo.»  
«No!» esclamò David, stringendo i pugni contro i braccioli della sedia. «Avevi detto che-»  
«Non vado da nessuna parte. _Io_ le promesse le mantengo.» Ibra calcò l’accento sull’ _io_ , anche se si rese conto soltanto dopo qualche istante che non c’era nessuno cui sottolinearlo. «Vengo nel tuo gruppo… se Bedy non ha nulla in contrario.»  
La vampira restò indifferente. «Per me è lo stesso. La squadra per i diversivi dovrà essere potente, quella per la caccia all’obiettivo, affiatata. Ho molta fiducia in te.»  
I lineamenti di Ibra si rilassarono. «Io, Deki e David, con il supporto di Christi. Avremo bisogno dei soliti mezzi di fuga rapida, e Javi e Matrix serviranno per la prima linea di diversivi.»  
«D’accordo. Ibra, sei responsabile della missione. Mi auguro che fili tutto alla perfezione.»  
Guardò Deki, che annuì convinto, e David, alle prese con le viscere sottosopra. «Ce la faremo.»  
   
 _«Tutto chiaro?»_  
 _«Non ti capisco.»_  
 _«Non è necessario capirmi. È necessario capire che non c’è altra scelta, per te.»_  
Ci pensò su a lungo. _«D’accordo. Facciamo in fretta»_ rabbrividì.  
   
«La senti?»  
David scosse la testa, nervoso. «Ma tutte le altre volte si è rivelata all’improvviso.»  
Ibra si raddrizzò sulla sedia, fissando la schiuma della birra dissiparsi lentamente. «Direi che è il tempo di attivarlo. Speriamo funzioni.» Strinse un cristallo fino a infrangerlo tra le dita, depositando polvere luminescente un po’ ovunque.  
«Deki e Christi sono già al loro posto. Paghiamo e andiamo via» mormorò, ma David era già in piedi e discuteva piuttosto animatamente con quello che, presumibilmente, era il proprietario del pub. Ibra si batté una mano sulla fronte, sconfortato, e si alzò di scatto per cavarlo fuori d’impaccio: un secondo dopo, erano entrambi fuori dal locale, per niente infastiditi dagli altri presenti.  
«Perché discutevi con quello?»  
«Non discutevo.» Ibra inarcò un sopracciglio al sorrisetto ben poco innocente di David. «L’ho solo convinto che ero tanto simpatico e carino che avrebbe potuto offrirmi le birre per me e il mio ragazzo.»  
Il sopracciglio arrivò quasi alla base della fronte. «Ti sembra questo il momento di fare esercizi?»  
«È la natura» disse, enigmatico e divertito, ma si fece subito serio. «Lo sento. Si avvicina, è a parecchia distanza da noi.»  
«Speriamo che il trucchetto lo inganni abbastanza a lungo.»  
Si diressero verso il Duomo, mentre David rintracciava il Mister dall’altra parte di Milano e lo avvisava di cominciare il diversivo. Sperò che la carneficina che era prossima a svolgersi a via Turati non coinvolgesse nessuno dei suoi… neanche quello che per un assurdo sbaglio si era ritrovato a essere suo padre.  
   
«Adesso!»  
Al suo comando, non meno di dieci vampiri assaltarono l’entrata principale della fortezza dei Diavoli Rossi, mentre allo stesso tempo altri quattro, capitanati da Matrix, si diressero spediti verso Porta Nuova, in attesa del successivo ordine che avrebbe dovuto arrivare da lui soltanto.  
«Adrian!» gridò il Mister, la voce prodigiosamente amplificata per mezzo di qualche potere. «È finita, abbiamo quattro Nexus, abbiamo il doppio del vostro potere. Arrendetevi e lasciate la città per sempre, o raderemo al suolo la fortezza!»  
Una risata tenue, maligna, fu tutto ciò che poté ottenere in risposta; poi una voce profonda e altrettanto potente lo investì. «Non sai fare bene i tuoi conti, proprio come il caramellaio dopo l’orda di bambini festanti. Siete nati curiosi, e perdenti. E curiosamente… perderete.»  
Un gruppo di veloci vampiri sciamò al di fuori delle porte della sede dei Diavoli, travolgendo quelli dell’Internazionale che si erano trovati troppo vicino all’ingresso principale. La voce di Adrian tornò a riecheggiare. «Licenza di uccidere per tutti, difendete la fortezza! Punite i serpentelli che hanno alzato la testa, bruciateli, non fate prigionieri!»  
   
«È cominciata» espirò, poggiando una mano contro il muro umido di pioggia. «Dobbiamo muoverci.»  
«Possiamo finirla solo noi.» Si voltò di scatto. «Ora, Deki!»  
Un lampo distorto, quasi un movimento dell’aria stessa, si gettò contro di loro: parecchi metri più indietro, Deki aveva già innalzato una barriera, attingendo all’energia di Ibra e di David per far sì che solo alla presenza di tutti e tre – o alla loro morte, ma nessuno ci pensava davvero – potesse essere disattivata. Cinquanta metri più avanti, dall’altra parte dello stretto vicolo parallelo al Duomo, il Principe faceva lo stesso.  
«Ci rivediamo, Cacciatore.»  
Mario si guardò intorno: due vampiri da una parte, due dall’altra, e nessuna possibilità di fuggire senza combattere. Spiccò una capriola all’indietro per ritrovarsi i quattro avversari dalla stessa parte, prima di mettersi in posizione di guardia.  
«Devi seguirci» continuò Ibra, le mani piantate sui fianchi. «Con le buone o a suon di calci in culo.»  
«Io non scendo a patti con mostri come vuoi» ringhiò, imbracciando la balestra, ma un globo energetico gliela fece balzare di mano: l’arma roteò per un paio di secondi in aria, poi Christi, sfruttando il muro quasi fosse un trampolino elastico, la afferrò e la spezzò, rendendola inutilizzabile.  
«Altro?» sorrise, aggiustandosi i capelli. «Abbiamo scudi anti- _shaken_ e difese contro le armi da lancio, siamo immuni a qualsiasi pozione o _abracadabra_ ti abbia insegnato la rossa, e c’è un caldo infernale qui.»  
Ibra ridacchiò. «Accendo l’aria condizionata?» chiese, soffiando un attacco piuttosto leggero contro il Cacciatore, che lo resse senza troppi patemi.  
«Ragiona» gli parlò David, serio, facendo un passo avanti. «L’altra volta hai capito che eri in svantaggio… e c’era solo Ibra. Io non sono ferito, tu non hai Jenna, e ci sono altri due vampiri. Arrend-»  
«Chi sei tu per darmi consigli?» ringhiò. La lama del pugnale stridette contro la protezione magica intorno al corpo di David, che colpì forte il suo braccio per disarmarlo una seconda volta e, quasi simultaneamente, riuscì a sottrargli un altro stiletto che portava alla cintura. «Il vampiro con la faccia da bambino, puah. Voglio farmi uccidere dagli altri, è più dignitoso.»  
Il volto di David si chiazzò di rosso per l’irritazione. «Quanti anni avrai, idiota, uno o due più di me?» Lanciò i pugnali verso gli altri tre, che si limitavano al minimo indispensabile per difendere David e rendere il Cacciatore inoffensivo. La fiducia dei vampiri aumentò quando Deki, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte, riuscì a sottrarre e a far levitare l’intera collezione di _shaken_ di Mario, facendoli poi roteare a gran velocità sui duellanti con ovvie conseguenze: se l’unico effetto su Davide era un fastidioso scricchiolio delle lame contro la superficie impenetrabile degli scudi, in breve l’altro si ritrovò le braccia e i fianchi ricoperti di decine di piccole ferite. Anche al buio, luccicava del suo stesso sangue.  
   
José scavalcò il corpo inerte di un avversario, irrompendo attraverso le prime difese divelte della fortezza. Gli ordini di Bedy – _gli ordini dello zingaro_ , si corresse con un moto di rabbia – erano chiari: fare danni, eliminare qualche avversario, dopodiché difendere la posizione fino a quando il commando di Ibra non avesse catturato il settimo Nexus. _Patetico_.  
Si guardò intorno, vide la squadra intatta e appena affaticata dagli scontri, vide gli avversari in rotta.  
«Avanti!» gridò, ignorando il contatto tremolante del ragazzino, che si affievolì e subito dopo si spense, e lasciando fluire immagini del suo assalto nelle menti di Javi e Matrix.  
Dietro una spessa tenda, Adrian spiava le mosse del Mister con curiosità. Sorrise diabolicamente.  
«Tocca a voi.»  
   
Man mano che l’energia di Christi fluiva nel suo corpo e Deki teneva occupato Mario nel tentativo di catturarlo senza provocargli ferite importanti, David aggiornava rapidissimamente Ibra su quello che il Mister aveva appena deciso di fare; il vampiro imprecò, furibondo.  
«Mai una volta che Zay si facesse i cazzi suoi. Muoviamoci, mi sono stancato di giocare con il dilettante» sussurrò, rialzandosi. «Deki!» gridò: l’amico si sottrasse alla traiettoria del colpo con una mezza piroetta, mentre un potente colpo di vento investiva il Cacciatore e lo portava a sbattere violentemente contro la parete di una delle case silenziose nel vicolo.  
Mario si rimise in piedi a fatica, barcollando sul posto. Una corda apparsa da chissà dove, manovrata a distanza da Christi, si avvolse strettamente intorno a lui, serrandogli le braccia lungo al corpo; cadde bocconi sul selciato, ma più si dimenava e più il legaccio improvvisato si stringeva, lasciandolo privo di forze.  
«Ora andiamo?» esclamò trionfante Ibra tra lo schiamazzo generale, ma il suo sorriso si spense: c’era qualcosa che non andava nella sua vista, forse. «Che diavolo-» balbettò, prima di ritrovarsi spazzato via e scaraventato contro la barriera di Christi.  
«Zlatan!»  
«S’è liberato!» urlò Deki, prima di gemere di dolore per il pugno in pieno stomaco, potente e veloce, che lo costrinse in ginocchio.  
«Si… si sposta velocemente!» gridò David, guardandosi intorno freneticamente all’inseguimento dei pensieri del Cacciatore e della sua traccia magica. «Ha qualche potere, si sposta _troppo velocemente_!»  
Ibra mugolò qualcosa di indefinibile, rimettendosi in posizione di guardia. «Veloci- cazzo! Dade, rintraccia Zay, adesso!»  
«Ma-»  
«Christi, proteggilo! Dade, avvisalo che-»  
   
Ignorò a lungo il ragazzino che tornava a contattarlo, sempre più allarmato: attorno al cuore pulsante della fortezza, i Diavoli Rossi avevano disposto la maggior parte delle difese, e adesso per ogni vampiro dell’Internazionale c’erano tre o quattro avversari perfettamente in forma, mentre i suoi erano già provati dalle prime battaglie  
 _«Mister!»_  
 _«Ragazzino, cosa vuoi?!»_ ringhiò frustrato, difendendosi dai colpi dei Silver Blaze che ormai non rimbalzavano più, ma incrinavano le sue difese prima di spegnersi. Altri due minuti e probabilmente i primi scudi sarebbero saltati.  
 _«Mario… il Cacciatore, non è un Nexus! È un Cronomante!»_  
Si fermò nel bel mezzo di un attacco, la scarica elettrica ancora crepitante tra le dita. _Cronomante_. Mormorò istupidito tre o quattro volte il termine, come se fosse necessario per comprenderne appieno il significato.  
 _«Non ha senso! È un Cacciatore di vampiri, non può essere **anche** un vampiro!»_  
 _«Lo è! Per carità, Mister, chiami la ritirata!»_  
 _«Ma il settimo Nexus-»_ La comunicazione con David si interruppe di scatto, e José riuscì a capire all’istante chi aveva letteralmente tranciato il filo di comunicazione tra loro.  
«È un vero piacere incontrarti di persona, _Mister_ » sogghignò Adrian, beandosi della sua espressione folgorata; al suo fianco, con una punta di galanteria, permetteva a una bellissima donna slanciata di appoggiarsi languidamente a lui. «Suppongo che nessuno ti abbia presentato il Nexus Martina» aggiunse, facendo un ampio movimento con il braccio libero; José guardò la propria mano cadere aggraziata lungo il fianco sinistro e atterrare con un rumore secco.  
«Piacere mio» commentò con una smorfia, ignorando il dolore lancinante e sperando di guadagnare abbastanza tempo per cauterizzare la mutilazione. «Ci hai fregato. Dall’energia che sento, forse è il primo Nexus che sia stato mai scoperto.»  
«Il secondo» lo corresse compiaciuto Adrian, «subito dopo il fratello della vostra augusta maestà. Non sapevamo _cosa_ fosse… non fino a Victoria, almeno, ma ci è stata davvero utile.»  
Il sangue smise di colare lungo il moncherino. José provò a espandere la sua concentrazione, trovando soltanto barriere estranee che gli impedivano di comunicare con l’esterno.  
«Notevole. E ora cosa hai intenzione di fare?»  
«Oh, che sollievo che tu me l’abbia chiesto» ghignò. «Disintegreremo te e faremo fuori i tuoi accoliti. Assisterete a un colpo mortale per la vostra organizzazione, saremo liberi di conquistare gli ultimi Cardini e anche Milano sarà nelle mani _giuste_.»  
Captò una falla nella barriera che teneva prigioniera la sua mente. «Il tuo _orologio_ corre troppo» disse, imperturbabile, mentre un sottilissimo filamento di pensiero raggiungeva Porta Nuova.  
   
Christi rotolò per parecchi metri, spinto dalla forza d’urto dei pugni precisi di Mario che incrinavano costole e spezzavano ossa per qualche istante, prima che i corpi dei vampiri attingessero alla loro stessa energia per riparare i danni. Anche se non subivano ferite vere e proprie, la loro energia scemava rapidamente.  
«Può alterare la velocità del tempo. Insieme» ordinò Ibra: si scagliarono in tre su di lui, colpendo l’aria e mancando ogni volta il bersaglio per un solo secondo. David mulinava i pugnali sottratti al Cacciatore con discreta destrezza, alternando i fendenti a calci e spazzate, Ibra iniziò ad utilizzare i poteri del vento per accelerare i suoi movimenti, e Deki riprese a far mulinare gli _shaken_ a ondate, per tentare di ferirlo anche solo di striscio, ma quando Christi si rialzò nessuno dei tre era riuscito a sferrare anche solo un colpo.  
«Dov’è Jenna?!» gridò, strappando dalla mano di David uno dei due pugnali e facendolo roteare in fretta, sfregiando la pelle della mandibola prima di lasciarselo sfuggire. «Ho sentito il suo potere!»  
«L’abbiamo eliminata» ringhiò Deki, frustrato, ma fu spintonato via da Ibra che scagliò un colpo di vento particolarmente energico: il suo avversario resistette pochi secondi, ma fu sbalzato via e atterrò dopo un volo di parecchi metri. « _Giù-le-mani-da-Dade_!» gridò, scagliando alla cieca numerosi globi dello stesso potere e andando a segno un paio di volte. In occasione di un altro attacco molto potente, tutti e quattro riuscirono a vedere Mario stendere la mano contro il vento nel tentativo di fermarne la forza: davanti ai loro occhi, una debole luce verde rischiarò l’aria intorno alle sue dita; il vento rallentò, si fermò, cominciò a invertire la sua direzione, e investì in pieno Ibra che fu scaraventato contro gli altri.  
«Bingo» gemette, tenendosi la spalla. «Ma è mai possibile che non ne azzecchiamo una?»  
«Non è un Cronomante? Che era quel coso attorno al polso?»  
«Qualche reliquia di un Cronomante… Deki, ne usa solo i poteri, è umano. Insieme!»  
Si rimisero in piedi, provati dalla battaglia. David sentì un pensiero di Ibra martellare insistente, desideroso di essere captato. Rabbrividì.  
 _«Ne sei sicuro?»_  
 _«No, ma mi fido di te.»_  
David annuì, mettendosi in posizione di guardia. Poi accarezzò un’altra riflessione, quasi invisibile.  
 _«Ora non abbandonarmi tu.»_  
 _«Non ci penso nemmeno»_ tagliò corto, stringendo ben salda la presa sui pugnali. Deki cominciò a far vorticare gli _shaken_ sottratti a Mario all’interno del vento generato da Ibra, causando un vero e proprio tornado metallico che graffiava le carni di tutti quando incontravano parti del corpo dove erano ormai saltate le protezioni; Mario si muoveva con meno agilità nel tentativo di proteggersi dalle lame e Christi infuse una sferzata di energia nelle gambe di David, che corse a gran velocità all’interno dell’uragano di polveri, aria e acciaio. Incurante delle ferite inflitte dagli _shaken_ impazziti, si scagliò in direzione dell’avversario.  
David piroettò verso destra per aumentare la potenza del fendente. Mario attivò ancora la reliquia attaccata al polso per scansare agevolmente l’attacco e abbassarsi, ma David fece leva sull’altra gamba e invertì il senso di rotazione della giravolta, conficcando profondamente il pugnale nel suo corpo. Fu quasi assordato dal suo grido di dolore, ma non mollò la presa e lasciò che l’arma scivolasse ancora più a fondo, trovandosi praticamente attaccato al suo corpo.  
Crollarono a terra, David sopra di lui e inorridito dagli spasmi del corpo che si contorceva sotto di lui. Ora poteva vedere bene la sfera verde che roteava impazzita all’interno di una cassa, come una bussola priva di direzione, e conficcò il secondo pugnale al centro della reliquia. Mario afferrò il polso di Davide, gli occhi dilatati e colmi di paura.  
Ma non della morte.  
Il vicolo fu investito da una luce verdastra più luminosa dell’alba: Mario riuscì a dire una sola parola, che si perse in un’esplosione tremenda che sconquassò le case più vicine al punto in cui erano i due combattenti. Balconi e cornicioni crollarono in pezzi, i vetri saltarono in aria, e gli altri tre vampiri furono scaraventati violentemente a molti metri di distanza.  
«DADE!»  
La luce sfavillò per un altro minuto, prima di affievolirsi e spegnersi di scatto. Una palazzina di due piani, la più vicina all’esplosione, sprofondò su se stessa.  
   
A non molta distanza, una seconda esplosione coinvolse Porta Nuova, ripercuotendosi sui livelli di potere delle due fazioni.  
Il sorriso di José si allargava a mano a mano che quello di Adrian scemava: il Mister sentiva i suoi livelli energetici diminuire ulteriormente, ma sapeva che i Diavoli Rossi dipendevano dal sistema dei Cardini molto più di loro.  
«Sorpresa» lo canzonò, scagliando contro di lui una potente scarica elettrica con la mano ancora sana: Adrian si schiantò contro una parete, dolorante per l’elettricità che ancora percorreva il suo corpo. José, implacabile, continuò a fulminarlo fino a essere investito dall’odore tremendo di carne bruciata.  
«E auguri per la tua carriera» ringhiò, chiamando la ritirata.  
   
«Lasciami, Deki, lasciami andare!» gridò, tentando di liberarsi dalla stretta del serbo che lo teneva per le spalle.  
«Non puoi fare nie-»  
«Lasciami andare!» ripeté a voce altissima, scrollandoselo di dosso e correndo verso il punto dell’esplosione. Nessuna traccia, solo bruciature e macerie dei palazzi crollati. Sentiva già le sirene avvicinarsi a loro.  
«Zlatan, dobbiamo andarcene!»  
«Davide-»  
«Davide…» esitò, addolorato. Christi piangeva in silenzio. «Non possiamo farci trovare, Zlatan. Dobbiamo cercare gli altri e sperare in bene.»  
«Io non mi muovo.»  
«Andiamo» replicò Deki, trascinandolo di peso e rifugiandosi con lui a mezzo isolato di distanza. «Ascol… Zlatan» lo chiamò, voltandogli la testa verso di lui e obbligandolo a guardarlo. «Ascoltami. Dobbiamo andarcene. Se ci trovano dovremo dare troppe spiegazioni, fare troppo casino.»  
«Me ne fotto.»  
«Pensa a noi.»  
«Me ne fotto.»  
«Pensa a Davide, allora! Non è detto che sia-»  
«L’hai visto.» Il nome aveva fatto breccia nel suo shock. Cominciò a piangere, senza rumore. «Hai visto l’esplosione.»  
«Può essersela cavata» suggerì, vagamente speranzoso. Ibra non riuscì a capire quanto fosse sincero. «Non c’è traccia del suo corpo.»  
«Neanche del coglione nero» fece notare Christi, ma un improvviso afflusso di pensieri decisamente poco consoni alla situazione – che coinvolgevano lui e Deki, principalmente – lo convinse a tacere. Ibra si lasciò condurre via da entrambi, inebetito.  
   
«Ancora nessuna rivendicazione per il duplice attentato dinamitardo che ha sconvolto nella notte il centro di Milano. Due ordigni esplosivi di notevole potenza sono deflagrati in Viale Monte Santo, in prossimità di Porta Nuova, e in Via Larga, a pochi passi dal Duomo. Non sono state trovate tracce del materiale esplosivo e i due attentati non hanno causato morti: due palazzine di una traversa di Via Larga sono crollate a causa della potenza dell’esplosione e parecchi edifici hanno subito danni di media e lieve entità, mentre l’ordigno in zona Porta Nuova non ha causato lesioni alle strutture vicine. Una donna di trentadue anni è rimasta ferita durante il crollo di una parte di un balcone, è ricoverata in un ospedale cittadino con una prognosi di quaranta giorni. La Scientifica e la Polizia brancolano tuttora nel buio…»  
La voce del giornalista inviato sul posto, spiacevolmente arrochita dalla nottata passata all’addiaccio per testimoniare la duplice esplosione che aveva scosso una città che si riteneva relativamente sicura, lo infastidiva alquanto. Fu costretto a riscuotersi dallo stato di dormiveglia, chiedendosi quando avesse trovato la forza di accendere il televisore.  
Tastò le coperte, riscaldate dal corpo indolenzito e rattrappito dalla posizione scomodissima che aveva assunto, alla ricerca del telecomando. Poi tastò il suo corpo, per rendersi conto di averla effettivamente scampata.  
Si chiese come avesse fatto a ritrovarsi dove aveva avuto inizio la sua _carriera_ , in un alberghetto a due stelle e lo stomaco che richiedeva a tutto spiano una bistecca.  
 _Zlatan_.  
   
«L’ho trovato. È da solo, nei pressi del Duomo. Sembra star bene.»  
«…»  
«Sì, lo so che vorresti dirlo ma non te la senti. Muoviti, vai a riprendertelo.»  
« _Grazie_ , Zay.»  
José sorrise, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte con un braccio e scalciando appena il lenzuolo per costringerlo ad andar via. Helen e Wesley non erano ancora a metà della loro opera di ricostruzione della mano, quando Ibra corse via.  
   
«’fanculo. _‘fanculofanculofanculo_.»  
«Sì, anch’io sono contento di rivederti.»  
Lo squadrò, prima di smettere di stritolarlo tra le sue braccia. «Non somigli per niente a tuo padre.»  
«Meglio» sorrise, mite. «Neanche la morte riesce a farlo fuori, quello.»


	8. Epilogo - Giorno

Erano le menti, prima ancora dei corpi, ad essere felici di essersi ritrovate: Ibra assaporava come un drogato in astinenza il respiro di David, affannato e un po’ spezzato dalle spinte e dalle carezze, che si insinuava lungo il collo e il lobo dell’orecchio fino a saturarlo, a rischiare di sragionare del tutto; ripercorrere i muscoli di Ibra con la punta delle dita era, per David, il più bel ritorno a _casa_ che potesse desiderare.  
Trattenere i gemiti, i mugolii di soddisfazione, imbrigliare il piacere fino a farlo risuonare prepotentemente solo nelle loro menti per evitare che metà dell’albergo venisse a sapere di ciò che accadeva nella stanza centodue, era una sfida più facile del previsto, ma allo stesso tempo si avvicinava sempre più all’impossibile man mano che i loro pensieri si legavano e si cercavano come impazziti.  
David si accasciò sul corpo di Ibra, esausto e appagato come non mai, continuando ad accarezzare svelto la sua eccitazione fino a quando la sua voce non accompagnò le sue sensazioni, ugualmente riecheggianti in un ringhio basso e prolungato. Restarono immobili a lungo, senza sentire il bisogno di parlare.  
«Non so» sussurrò infine David, senza fiato. «Preferisco sentirti dentro.»  
«Dov’è finita la beata innocenza di chi non aveva baciato altri che il suo cuscino?» borbottò di rimando, in quello che voleva essere un tono metà esasperato, metà rassegnato, ma che non riuscì a essere più che ridicolo e fintamente lamentoso.  
David si atteggiò a una riflessione profonda. «Forse l’hai presa tu?»  
«Che scemo.» Giocherellò con i suoi capelli per un po’, prima di tornare a parlargli. «Dovremmo tornare, sai? Siamo via da due giorni e mezzo e non facciamo altro che-»  
«Lo so.»  
«Zay mi ha chiamato, stanotte.»  
«Vi ho sentiti» annuì, strusciandosi contro il torace. «Trovare di nuovo Mario sarà un casino… se io sono _tornato indietro_ di mesi, almeno spazialmente, lui che era ancora più vicino alla reliquia sarà tornato indietro di _anni_. Potrebbe avere sei anni come sedici.»  
Ibra non rispose subito. «Hai una gran testa.»  
«Solo?»  
«Maiale» lo baciò. «Non te lo dirò mai.»  
«L’hai pensato» aggiunse, e scoppiarono a ridere in contemporanea.  
«Non dovremmo ridere, sai?»  
Annuì di nuovo, prima di rubargli un altro frammento di ricordi. «Ma Adri sarebbe felice di sapere di te.»  
«Gli saresti piaciuto» convenne. «Saresti piaciuto a Julio, a Robert, forse anche a quel brontolone di Nico.»  
Sospirò. «Dobbiamo proprio rientrare? Ora?» Lasciò che un’immagine particolarmente invitante scivolasse nella sua mente, e Ibra ridacchiò, facendo sussultare la testa arruffata di David sul suo petto.  
«Se Zay s’incazza, di chi è la colpa?»  
Alzò lo sguardo, stupito. «Tua, che domande.»  
«Lo immaginavo.»  
«Buona- _nooootte_ » esclamò, strascicando la o in maniera decisamente comica.  
«Buonanotte alle… tre del pomeriggio?»  
«Sto dormendo, non ti rispondo» mugolò, scivolando finalmente al suo fianco. Ibra tornò a respirare per qualche istante, almeno fino a quando non sentì le sue dita insistere tra le sue gambe.  
«Ricordami di legarti, la prossima volta» gemette, stringendosi intorno al suo indice.  
   
Si assicurò di far passare almeno un’ora dall’ultimo controllo – non che potesse controllare con precisione lo scorrere del tempo, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato negli ultimi giorni, ma il suo sesto senso non l’aveva mai tradito, neppure nei momenti più difficili della sua vita: lo aveva soppresso con _lui_ , e aveva sbagliato; lo aveva ignorato con _lei_ , e se n’era pentito.  
Non avrebbe fallito una terza volta.  
Si alzò molto lentamente dal letto, cercando di non provocare alcun rumore: non cercò i suoi vestiti, che probabilmente erano stati portati nel guardaroba. Quand’anche l’avessero sorpreso ad aggirarsi nel cuore della notte all’interno della struttura, non avrebbe fatto molta differenza essere in alta uniforme o completamente nudo come in quel momento.  
Una scintilla dopo l’altra, sempre saggiando le sue condizioni, illuminò la strada fino all’ascensore in fondo al corridoio: inserì una chiave nell’unica serratura sotto la pulsantiera, ma non premette alcun tasto. Pochi secondi dopo, in perfetto silenzio, l’ascensore scivolò verso i sotterranei.  
Uscì dalle doppie porte a passo più spedito, certo che nessuno potesse sentirlo al di sotto dei ronzii dei gruppi elettrogeni che fornivano energia alle apparecchiature dei laboratori, e si diresse verso una meta ben precisa, svoltando parecchi angoli.  
La vide, nel buio: le sue forme sinuose e fasciate in un abito aderente erano un’armoniosa distorsione dell’oscurità quasi perfetta che aleggiava in quei corridoi in disuso, e i suoi occhi brillavano di piacere nel rivederlo.  
«Mi sei mancato» cinguettò. Lui fece scattare l’interruttore principale, illuminando fiocamente una piccola sala arredata in modo piuttosto spartano. Le coperte del letto erano sfatte, su un tavolino giaceva poco meno di mezzo panino. «Come mai sei nudo?»  
«Dovevo raggiungerti in fretta… prima di sera, con tutte le attività in fermento. Sai, credo sia ora di presentarti al resto del Conclave. Come nuova apprendista.»  
«Oh, sono così contenta! Finalmente potrò dimostrarti il mio valore. Te ne sono molto riconoscente.»  
«Non ce n’è bisogno.» La liquidò con un gesto della mano. «Piuttosto, come va la tua memoria?»  
«Ancora niente» scosse la testa, mostrando il marchio ancora evidente alla base del collo; lui non trovò tracce di menzogna, e ne fu compiaciuto. «Ma non fa niente, sei così caro a parlarmi della mia vecchia vita, anche se dopo l’incidente stradale non ho più ricordato nulla. Ci sono notizie dei miei familiari?»  
«Tuo fratello è morto due anni fa. Mi dispiace darti questa notizia senza preavviso» mentì spudoratamente, indossando una divisa di riserva dai guardaroba in disuso. «In guerra nel Medio Oriente. Non hanno mai trovato il corpo.»  
«Dispiace molto anche a me» mormorò lei, ferita. «Non ricordo il suo viso. Mi assomigliava?»  
«Non molto» commentò, guardando i suoi occhi chiari e i suoi capelli rosso fuoco. «Non so dirti altro.»  
«Quando potrò unirmi a voi?»  
«Tra tre giorni. Potrai partecipare all’addestramento... e a qualche altra cosa.» Esitò, prima di continuare. «Ricordi cosa dovrai fare per me?»  
«Aiutarti con il tuo zingaro?» ridacchiò, poi annuì. «Sì, quello lo ricordo. Ti devo molto, mi sembra anche poco fare questo per te.»  
«Ci vediamo tra tre giorni, Jenna» la salutò, compiaciuto.  
«Al tuo servizio, Zay.»  
José uscì dalla stanza. Era ora di tornare in campo.  
 

  


**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali e ringraziamenti:** (immaginate di leggere queste note al ritmo dei credits finali, sì? XD <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiOb-H__TnQ>)  
> Anche a distanza di qualche mese, non riesco a non essere affezionato a _Death Will Never Conquer_ , che (dal punto di vista dei numeri e di creazione di un metaverse) è l’opera più grande che sia riuscito a concepire da solo per la pubblicazione online. Credo di aver fatto un buon lavoro, le risposte ottenute finora sono state commoventi, soddisfacenti, inaspettate, e di questo vi ringrazio.  
> Ringrazio la Liz che s’è sdata per aggiustare gli inevitabili errori che ho lasciato qua e là – i suoi file betati dovrebbero essere dichiarati patrimonio dell’umanità per il bene che fanno, indubbiamente – e che ha fangirlato come un’ossessa.  
> Ringrazio l’amministrazione di Big Bang Italia per avermi dato un pretesto per scriverla.  
> Ringrazio le _Dame Interiste_ del Twitter per il supporto, per ogni singola parola che hanno speso per questa storia e per ogni minuto che hanno dedicato a leggerla.  
>  Ringrazio mamma, fratello, figlie e donne virtuali e tutti quelli che mi conoscono *agita la statuetta* e ci risentiamo con _Death and All of His Friends_ … no, non ho resistito, direi che il finale non proprio chiuso e lucchettato sia abbastanza indicativo del fatto che voglio scrivere ancora di questo piccolo grande coacervo di prostitute succhiasangue XD.


End file.
